A Man for All Seasons
by Soonerwxgirl
Summary: After one year of marriage, Francis' eye begins to wander. Devastated, Mary seeks comfort in arms that have been close by the whole time. Mary/Francis and Mary/Sebastian
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

* * *

Mary knew things were changing between her and Francis. He rarely visited her chambers at night anymore. Apparently, he was seeking solace elsewhere. Even their daytime visits were growing shorter as well, as his princely duties were being shoved to the forefront.

It did not help that the eyes of everyone around the court were constantly on her waist, anxiously awaiting the announcement of a possible future royal heir. She knew Francis was worried about children. It had already been a year with no luck. Maybe something is wrong with me? Mary wondered. If Francis had a bastard, there were ways to make them a legitimate heir. England had already proved that issue. But it pained Mary to think about it. About Francis loving a child that was not their's.

Maybe it would be best in the end. Mary knew, deep down, he meant no disrespect to her. He loved her, and valued her person and her opinion. He was merely exercising his right as the Dauphin to, as the British might say, "eat the trough dry." An unfortunate right exercised by many men at court, but obviously not a right for a married princess. He may be growing a garden for all I know, Mary thought.

At least it was a 'right' openly discussed among the women of the court. Thanks to the gossiping lips and eyes of her ladies-in-waiting, Mary knew all the blackest of the black personal details of the French court. She knew the King never shared the Queen's bed anymore. She knew the Queen was constantly in the dungeon, presumably with Nostradamus, but no one knew for sure why. She knew the names of Francis' mistresses, but she kept their other secrets filed away for potential use. She also knew, much to her dismay and worry, that her dear half brother-in-law, Sebastian, would rather be out riding, than courting one of the many women who constantly doted at the feet of the King's bastard-born son.

In one aspect, maybe that is why she sought out Sebastian in the first place. Someone who would not mind her venting about Francis. Then again, being his brother, venting to him might be the worst decision ever.

* * *

Breakfast was just ending in the great hall. Francis had already left for the Council meeting with his father, leaving Mary alone, as usual. Glancing around the hall, Mary quickly found the blue eyes she sought. With a small hand gesture, she beckoned Sebastian over to her table.

"You summoned, Your Grace?" The words falling teasingly off his tongue. Mary smiled. He was cheeky.

"Yes, Sebastian. I would like to go riding today." A look of confusion crossed his face, and worry crossed Mary's. "You do ride often, do you not? Or maybe I was misinformed..." She stammered a bit at the last part, starting to feel embarrassed by her forwardness.

"No, I do, Your Grace. I was just trying to understand whether you wanted me to do a stable boys dirty work and ready your horse, or whether you wanted to accompany me on a ride?" Mary laughed, an easiness re-entering her mind.

"Oh the latter, I can assure you." Sebastian nodded and stood, extending his elbow in offering to Mary. Her hand slipped easily around his arm, and she followed him gracefully out of the hall.

"Shall we?"

* * *

"Is not the countryside beautiful, Sebastian?" There was an awe in Mary's voice and she turned and surveyed the land before her. Sebastian knew exactly what she meant, but he also thought the countryside held no beauty when compared to Mary.

It was an honor for her to single him out for companionship. He knew he had his brother to thank, since he knew Francis was slipping into his old, flirtatious self. Mary deserved better than to be shoved aside, of that Sebastian was sure.

"It is, your Grace."

"Please, how often must I tell you? When we are together like this, please call me Mary. 'Your Grace' sounds...so...matriarchal." Sebastian chuckled.

"Only if you will call me 'Bash', as so many do."

"No, Sebastian, I think not. I rather like your full name. It is very regal." He smirked at her. He was anything but regal. "Besides, I think I will reserve 'Bash' for a more appropriate time." At this acknowledgment, Sebastian was puzzled.

"And what time would that be, Mary?"

"Honestly, I do not know. But I will." Her voice was softer with these words. Sebastian let himself easily dream of a very intimate way that voice might say his name.

"Sebastian?" Mary started, turning around to face him. She lovingly stroked the muzzle of her horse, trying to form the appropriate sentence in her mind. "What have I done to displease Francis?" Sebastian did not like the direction this conversation was heading. He knew Mary would eventually bring up her troubles with his brother, and he wanted no part of their intimate quarrels.

"Nothing, Mary. He is a man. We are men. Francis is merely doing what most other men at court do. So he has a mistress? Or two or three. That does not mean he is displeased with you." Sebastian realized how awful those words sounded after he said them.

"Does it not? Unlike many political marriages, I actually love Francis, and he loves me. I thought our marriage would be different." Mary straightened her back, and turned a penetrating stare on Sebastian. "I am sorry for putting you in the middle of my troubles. That was impolite and improper. But tell me, Sebastian, if you loved a woman dearly, married her even, would you tire of her so quickly?"

"To be honest, that kind of love is few and far between. I do not think I will ever be granted that luxury."

"But would you ever leave her this way? Alone and confused?" Mary prodded.

"Of course not, Mary. But my opinion does not matter." Sebastian turned around, hoping to put an end to the conversation.

"It does matter, Sebastian. Why would it not matter?" Sebastian sighed. Please do not make me tell you, he thought.

"It is getting late. We should head back to the castle." And without so much as a look back towards Mary, he mounted his horse and started back.

* * *

While the weather was decent, Mary and Sebastian took daily rides around the castle grounds. Occasionally, Greer or Lola would join them, but normally they were alone. Mary never discussed her problems with Francis again, which Sebastian was exceedingly glad of. She talked about Francis, and other things that were going on, but never their intimate relationship. Sebastian let her do most of the talking, reveling in the sound of her voice. Several times, he found he had no recollection of what she actually said, as he was simply enjoying the sweet sound.

"Did you hear me, Sebastian?" Mary asked, pulling her horse to a stop next to his.

"Um, sorry, what did you say?" Sebastian blinked out of his trance, hoping she was not angered. Mary rolled her eyes.

"I said we should probably be heading back towards the castle. I need to get ready for the festival tonight."

"Oh, right, the festival."

"Is there anyone you plan on dancing with tonight?" Mary's eyes were alight, obvious to Sebastian that she was digging around for a little bit of gossip.

"Unless I dance with you, I will not be dancing at all." He said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously, Sebastian." Mary huffed, giving him a glare that was bordering on humorous.

"I am serious, Mary. There is no one I would dance with besides you." Mary could tell by the look on Sebastian's face that he was being completely honest. Mary's stomach begin to flutter uneasily.

"And why is that, Sebastian?" Her voice lacked the humor it previously displayed, and she had a hard time fighting the tremor in her voice. He bowed his head for a moment, clearly trying to organize his thoughts.

"I hoped I would not have to explain it to you, Mary." He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "I care for you. Deeply. There is no one else I would rather dance with, or be with, than you."

"Oh, Sebastian ..."

"I know I have no right to speak to you like this because you are married to my brother, and will be my Queen one day. But you asked, and I will not deny you anything." The fluttering returned to Mary's stomach as he spoke. She had not heard such sincere devotion spoken to her in a long time. Most likely since she first arrived, and was beginning to know Francis again.

"You deserve someone who can love you the way you should be loved." Mary whispered. "I cannot. Even if I loved you, I cannot give you that."

"Oh believe me, I know." He sighed. "That is why I treasure these moments with you. Because for a split second, I can pretend you can."

Mary smiled sadly at him. She wished she could pretend with him too. It would be nice to feel loved and adored again. A long time ago, Mary would have said their were no other arms she would prefer around her than Francis'. But now? She could not answer that question. She reached out a hand toward Sebastian, and grasped his outreached one firmly.

"I do love you, Sebastian. You are a wonderful brother, and friend." She squeezed his hand gently.

"I am a horrible brother."

Mary felt her hand raise, and soft lips brush against her knuckles. She glanced and Sebastian, his emotional struggle clearly written on his face. He gently released her hand, grabbing the reigns of his horse.

"Best we get back before I say anything else I might regret."

"Of course. We do not want to be late." Mary replied softly, looking anywhere but at him.

"Promise to save me one dance, Mary, that is all I ask."

"I will save you two, if you promise that we will continue to be good friends."

He nodded. He did not want to make that promise, for he hoped, just maybe, she might see him as more than friend in the future. Even thinking such a thought was dangerous, and he knew he needed to keep his emotions in check. But when he looked at Mary, what emotions he tried to suppress would cut him open like a sword. Gazing back at Mary, she was watching him anxiously.

"Good friends." He mumbled, turning again before he could see her reaction. "Let us head back."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh, I am overwhelmed by the positive response to this story! Thank you all for the positive reviews! I hope the following chapters don't let you down!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 2 Music: Drumming Song by Florence + The Machine

_There's a drumming noise inside my head / That starts when you're around  
I swear that you could hear it / It makes such an all mighty sound_

Louder than sirens / Louder than bells  
Sweeter than heaven / And hotter than hell

_As I move my feet towards your body / I can hear this beat it fills my head up_  
_And gets louder and louder / It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

* * *

Michaelmas was one of Mary's favorite times of celebration. The harvest was over and Autumn was arriving. Everyone was in generally good spirits. Once they had arrived back at the castle, Mary bid goodbye to Sebastian, reminding him that she would save him two dances. By the time she arrived at her chamber, her ladies were already bustling about. Fabrics in various hues of orange, pink, yellow, purple, green, white and brown appeared to be floating across her room. Not only were they prepared for the Michaelmas celebration and feast, but Mary and her ladies had spent several late nights choreographing a special dance just for the Michaelmas celebration. They would perform at the end of the feast in the Great Hall.

"Mary! Where have you been? It is nearly time!" Aylee exclaimed, flitting around the room like a tiny hummingbird.

"I was out riding. I will be ready in plenty of time." Mary motioned for Kenna to start unlacing her riding dress. Kenna's fingers quickly worked the laces of the dress, and she helped Mary step out of the stiff material. Mary was greatly looking forward to the lightweight ethereal green and blue dress she would wear as part of their special dance. Kenna brought the new dress in front of Mary, steadying her as she stepped into the waist, pulling the thin straps over her shoulders. Once again, Kenna's fingers worked the laces of Mary's dress. Stopping halfway, Kenna whispered in Mary's ear, "Were you out riding with Sebastian again?"

"Yes, and what of it?" Mary realized her defensive tone would only stir the pot with Kenna.

"You would not want anyone to get the wrong idea, Mary." She said softly, resuming the threading of the silky laces.

"There is nothing untoward going on between us." Mary quickly replied.

"I do not doubt that, Mary. But let me tell you one thing, not one of us would think badly of you if something did happen. You deserve to be happy, and you have been happier since spending time with Bash." Kenna had finished the laces of Mary's dress several minutes previously, but she stayed close to whisper these words in Mary's ears.

The temperature in the room felt increasingly warm to Mary, and she slipped away from Kenna to sit down. What Kenna suggested was treasonous. And yet, Mary felt a small thrill at the possibility. Especially after Sebastian's emotional confession earlier.

"Kenna, please do not mention your suggestion ever again." Mary tried to sound Queenly, and firm, stressing that this was not a frivolous issue to be mentioned lightly.

"Of course, Your Grace." She gave a small curtesy, a bit mockingly. "But if you change your mind, I can tell you how to be discreet."

"Because you and King Henry are epitome of discreetness." Kenna frowned, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Let us fix that wind-blown hair of yours." Mary let the issue drop, and turned around so Kenna and Lola could begin twisting her hair into ringlets.

* * *

Mary, Kenna, Aylee, Lola, and Greer enjoyed their portion of the Michaelmas feast in Mary's chambers. They were remaining hidden, so as not to give away their identities. While dancing, each had gold masks they would wear to cover their face, and they accented their hair with multiple flowers and ribbons.

Mary palmed the silky fabric of her dress, enjoying the way the layers of silk and sheer cascaded the length of her body. Mary was representing Mother Nature. The blues and greens of her dress were indicative of the earth and sky. She hoped the court would enjoy their dance, and especially hoped Francis might take notice. Or Sebastian. Or anyone.

"Your Grace?" The head court musician stood cautiously in the doorway. "Are you ready?"

"Thank you, yes. Ladies?" Mary looked around at their eager faces and smiled. "Let us put on a celebration they will never forget." Each girl nodded, giggling and grasping each others hand.

They followed the musician down the hall, stopping before the archway entrance to the Great Hall. Three resounding knocks echoed across the room, as their escort proceeded to rein in everyone's attention.

"Hear ye, hear ye. Mother Nature, and her Season Fairies, would like to celebrate this Michaelmas with a special dance in your honor." With his announcement, he scurried over to the band of musicians seated in the corner of the hall. Mary and her ladies glided into the center of the hall. Mary noticed the hall had gone silent, with only a few gasps of exclamation at the beauty of their dresses. Mary bent her head, her arms bending to form a slight oval. Her ladies sat on their knees around her, arms bent as if in prayer.

A soft drumbeat started, and Mary went into motion. Raising her arms, she easily glided around her ladies. A collective gasp and applause filtered through the hall when she twirled, the layered skirts of her dress danced tantalizingly in the candlelight. Stepping back into the circle, Mary knelt before Lola, pretending to raise her up. Dressed in all white, Lola looked to be the embodiment of a Winter fairy. As she floated across the room, Mary realized how becoming Lola appeared in her white dress, as it hugged her curvier figure. Mary also noticed a few male eyes following her as she spun lightly. As Lola approached the circle again, the added surprise of snowflakes, fell from the rafters. Mary had handsomely paid a local farmer for a small bit of cotton, and after painstakingly reducing it to small pieces, it looked very much like snow.

And the court loved it. Mary repeated the dance with Aylee, raising her from the circle. Aylee represented Spring, and shone in hues of pinks and golds. She took an opposite path around the hall than Lola, and many appreciative gazes followed her dance steps. As she returned toward the circle, flower petals replaced the cotton snowflakes floating from the ceiling.

Kenna danced next, representing the vibrancy of Summer. Mary thought she was the perfect expression of Summer, with her joyous demeanor and vibrant attitude. Though the masks were supposed to hide their faces, hoping to promote an air of mystery, Mary was sure King Henry knew it was Kenna dancing. He immediately sat taller in his seat, swaying ever so slightly as she twirled, yellow and orange hues swaying around her legs.

Greer was last since this was a Michaelmas celebration, as she represented Autumn. Her dress of red and brown mimicked the fire in the hearths around the hall. The light from the fire glistened in her eyes as she spun around, stopping to gently tap unsuspecting court members on their shoulders. She finished her part, returning to the circle as various Autumn leaves began to fall.

Mary joined the rest of them, finishing the dance with a flurry of steps and twirls, all in time with her ladies. When the music stopped, and their dresses finished swaying around their hips, the hall erupted. Many applauded loudly, even standing to their feet to do so. Even rough Queen Catherine was standing with a smile on her face as she clapped.

Mary's heart sank as she looked expectantly at Francis. He was applauding with the rest of court, but he was engaged in conversation with the young lady next to him. Mary knew her name to be Alice, and she was ashamed to see the her obvious flirtation, as she held herself slightly forward, arms pressed in such a way to enhance his viewing of her chest.

Tears threatened to spill from Mary's eyes, and with the continuous applause, she did not want to fall apart. Glancing past King Henry on his right, she found Sebastian, next to his mother, Diane de Poitiers. He was laughing heartily with his mother, who looked extremely pleased with the girls' performance.

"Come now, young nymphs!" Cried King Henry. "As is tradition in these sorts of displays, you must reveal your true identities after a dance with a gentleman of choice. Please, make your choices and then honor us with your revelations! Maestro, the galliard when ready!"

"As you wish, Your Majesty. Winter, please make your choice!" Mary nodded toward Lola, who chose a young man seated near the back. Mary had seen Lola speaking with him at previously gatherings.

"Spring?" Aylee turned around chose the young man seated behind her, someone who, like Lola's choice, Mary had seen before, but did not know his name.

"Summer, please make your choice." Kenna teasingly twirled around the room, before stopping in front of King Henry. _Yes, she knows all about discreetness_, Mary thought.

"Autumn?" Greer disappeared to the very back of the hall, coming back with a very flustered looking Leith, whom Mary had met before.

"I believe it is now your choice, Mother Nature." King Henry gestured around. All eyes fell on Mary. She knew the most appropriate person to choose was Francis. She glanced at him again, noting she was still not paying a bit of attention to her or the ongoing celebration. With that, Mary decided not to chose Francis. Instead, she started her small dance, twirling around the center of the hall.

Gracefully stopping, Mary knelt on one knee in front of Sebastian, spreading her arms wide and bending her head.

"You would me a great honor, Sir, to share this dance with me."

All eyes focused on Mary, including now those of Francis and Alice. Sebastian stood from his seat, and bowed to Mary in return.

"Mother Nature grants me a great honor."

Sebastian joined Mary as they lined up for the dance that would now start the Michaelmas celebration. As the beginning notes began to play, he held his hand out the Mary, who grasped it firmly.

"Does this count as one of the two dances?" Sebastian whispered, as they started with the familiar steps.

"You, sir, are not supposed to know my identify." Mary said in mock frustration.

"I would know you anywhere, mask or not." He replied softly. Mary squeezed his hand gently and smiled.

"Then no, this does not count."

Mary let go of her earlier anger, frustration, and sadness over Francis. Smiling up at Sebastian, who smiled heartily back, Mary thought, _this will be a wonderful celebration after all_.


	3. Chapter 3

You all are amazing! I am thrilled you are enjoying the story so far! I am definitely enjoying writing it. Sorry for the delay in this chapter; between working, chasing a toddler, and a lovely head cold, I've gotten a bit behind. BUT I should be good to go now!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 3 Music: Scarborough Fair/Canticle by Simon and Garfunkel

Are you going to Scarborough Fair? / Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
Remember me to one who lives there / She once was a true love of mine

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt  
- _On the side of a hill in the deep forest green_  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme  
- _Tracing of sparrow on snow crested ground_  
Without no seams nor needle work  
- _Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain_  
Then she'll be a true love of mine  
- _Sleeps unaware of the clarion call_

* * *

Mary was the only dancer yet to be revealed. At this point, she knew the revelation of her identity would not be a surprise to most of the court. However, she still felt the rush of adrenaline ripple through her as the moment arrived.

"Come Sebastian, my son, and enlighten us to Mother Nature's true identity." King Henry decreed boisterously.

The crowd went silent as Sebastian nodded to his father. He turned to face Mary. As he stepped towards her, he left decidedly little space between their bodies. He heard Mary's intake of breath as his arms reached around her head to untie the ribbon holding her gold mask in place. Though they had been in each other's arms dancing just moments before, this situation felt much more intimate to Mary. She was staring straight into Sebastian's chest, trying to avoid a blush that would creep up her cheeks should she look at his face.

"You look beautiful, by the way. An image of an angel come to earth." He whispered in her ear, and Mary shivered involuntarily. Being this close to her brother-in-law elicited a reaction within her she was not expecting, and because all eyes were currently on her, a reaction with which she was not overly pleased.

"So you have said...several times." Mary whispered. "Do not forget all eyes are upon us now." Mary felt the weight of the mask lift from her face, and she immediately formed a welcoming smile.

"There are eyes always on us." Sebastian whispered, before his voice, and his person, were swallowed by the applause of the Court. Bodies were pressing unpleasantly close to Mary to offer their congratulations on her performance. Choruses of 'bravo, Your Grace' and 'splendid, truly splendid' echoed around the hall.

"Risky move, Mary." Kenna whispered in Mary's ear, pulling her away from the adoring crowd. "I am proud of you."

"Proud of me for shunning my husband for his brother?" Mary glared at Kenna. "I am rather ashamed of my actions, actually. It was rather childish."

"Oh really? Why do I find that hard to believe, Mary? You looked radiantly happy while dancing with him." These words momentarily stopped Mary. Had she been happy? _Definitely, _she thought. Did she enjoy the dance with her brother-in-law? _More than I should. _She mentally scolded herself.

"Would Your Grace like some wine?" A young attendant bowed, precariously handling a small tray of wine glasses.

"Thank you, yes." Mary retrieved a glass before the flustered attendant had a chance to hand it to her. She immediately turned away from the crowd, downing the contents of the glass quickly. She hoped the wine would settle her nerves.

"Can I claim another dance, Your Grace?" His now familiar voice sounded from behind her, and she unwillingly jumped in response.

"Sebastian, you startled me." The combined thrill and uneasiness returned to her stomach.

"So I noticed. Are you feeling well?" He reached to touch her arm, and though she wanted to put some distance between them, her feet would not move away.

"I am fine, thank you." She whispered, trying not to make it evident how she was flustered. "Honestly, I think I would like to sit down ..."

"You have had your dance, _brother_." The way he said 'brother' made Mary's skin crawl as Francis seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "It is time _my __wife _honors her _husband _with a dance." Again, the way Francis placed emphasis on 'my wife' and 'husband' concerned Mary greatly. It was not with as much vehemence as he said 'brother', but it was not spoken out of kindness either.

Refusing to look at the reaction on Sebastian's face, Mary nodded at Francis, and took his outstretched hand as he pulled her towards the middle of the room. They joined the dance hastily, and Mary let out a squeak as Francis pulled her roughly against him.

"What, would you prefer different arms around you?" Francis held a tight, uncomfortable grip on her waist and Mary winced.

"Of course not, Francis, but that actually hurts."

"Not as much as you hurt me this evening." Francis had quit dancing and pulled Mary over to the entrance of the Great Hall. Anxiety was beginning to build within Mary, as Francis' behavior made her frightened.

"Now Francis, let us talk." He turned his glare on her and Mary took a step back. "No, you are not leaving." Grabbing Mary's arm, Francis pulled her out of the Great Hall and into the stone corridor. Mary tried not to trip on her dress as she hastily followed her husband down the hall. He finally stopped near the end of the corridor, a definitive ways from the Great Hall.

"How dare you dismiss me as such!" Cried Francis, releasing her arm and pacing in front of Mary, his hands brushing continually through his hair.

"Dismiss you? You were too busy being flirtatious to even notice me. I see nothing wrong with my behavior." Mary's voice shook as she spoke, for the look of anger across Francis' face terrified her.

"I love you, Mary, but you can try a man's soul."

"For speaking of love, you have a strange way of showing your devotion." Mary whispered, her hand wrapping protectively around her waist, remembering the uncomfortably tight grip he had just held there.

"As do you." He continued pacing in front of Mary. She wanted to disappear as she tried to hug the wall behind her back. This was a very uncomfortable, and slightly frightening, situation for Mary. She was not accustomed to such outbursts from Francis, at least not directed towards her person.

"You look like a scared puppy, Mary. Did you actually think I would cause you physical harm?" Gone was the anger from his voice, replaced by a sort of sadness.

"I do not know, Francis. You have been distant from me lately." Mary replied hesitantly. "I feel like you are a different person."

An awkward silence passed between Francis and Mary. Mary watched as various emotions passed across his face: sadness, guilt, and hurt.

"Let us dance. Come Mary." Francis held out his hand in a peaceful offering.

"I think not. I am tired, and would like to retire for the evening." Mary briefly bowed in parting, turning to walk back towards her chambers.

"You were not too tried to dance with my brother." The anger returned to Francis' voice menacingly, glaring at Mary's retreating figure.

"Your brother does not berate me as you have just done. Until you chose to treat me more respectfully, I have no intention of dancing anymore with you. Now please, excuse me."

"You. Will. Dance." Francis commanded menacingly, walking towards her rapidly and roughly grabbing her arm.

"Ah, Francis, there you are!" King Henry exclaimed. "And Mary. Let me tell you what a wonderful performance from you and ladies. You are to be commended!" Mary gently tugged her arm away from her husband, and briefly curtseyed to King Henry.

"Thank you, Your Majesty. We enjoyed performing for this Michaelmas celebration."

"Good, good. Now, Francis, come with me. We have matters to discuss." Francis followed his father, not even sparing a glance back towards Mary.

A breath escaped Mary's lips she did not even know she was holding. Mary's feet quickly carried her to her chambers without hesitation. As soon as she was inside, she collapsed on the floor, the tears fell freely down her face. _What has happened to my Francis? _Mary thought sadly. She fondly remembered times when his hands touched with such sweetness and such passion, and not harshly. She remembered when words whispered softly in her ear sent chills of pleasure down her spine, and not fear. She remembered when she happily spent hours of joy dancing with Francis, and not dancing out of force.

"Mary, are you alright?" Blue eyes stared down at Mary from the small opening in her chamber doors. Through bleary eyes of her own, Mary found Sebastian's face to be a welcome sight. She opened the door enough to let Sebastian take a few steps in her chambers. She let the door stay open, propriety weighing heavily on her mind after her _discussion _with Francis.

"Thank you, Sebastian, but I have been better." Mary wiped her tear stained cheeks with the palm of her hand. A warm touch encased her hand, holding it against her cheek.

"Did he hurt you?" The words were barely more than a whisper, but Mary understood his implication.

"Only his words, nothing more." She tried to stand tall, and hold her head high, but she could not hold the tears at bay.

"Oh, my dearest Mary." She felt his arms envelop her, holding her tightly against his chest as she wept. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers grasping at the back of his neck. His lips moved lightly against her hair. 'Beautiful', 'love', 'wishing', 'strong', and lastly 'mine' were the only words Mary could barely hear him speak, though others were also spoken.

"Your door is still open, Mary. I best be going for the evening." She nodded reluctantly, stepping away from the warmth of his arms. "I think the fall chill has arrived. It might be better to restrict our outings to the gardens. Would you care to walk there tomorrow?"

"Yes, most excitedly." Mary replied, enjoying the smile that lit up his face.

"Until tomorrow, then." He bowed slightly at the waist, turning to take his leave. Mary did not know what came over her, but she heard herself utter his name. He stopped, gazing expectantly at her. Her feet moved of her own accord, as did her hands which cupped his face, and her lips, which pressed against his ever so gently.

It was over almost before it began, but it did not matter. Sebastian's heart soared. He gently raised his hand to caress her cheek.

"Goodnight, my dear sweet Mary." He whispered, smilingly down out her lovely face.

"Goodnight, Sebastian. Until tomorrow." Mary assured him gently.

And after bidding Sebastian goodnight, Mary tumbled easily into bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Mary slept so soundly that she never heard Kenna sleepily announce Francis' entrance to her chambers. She never heard his whispered, "I am so sorry for hurting you tonight, Mary. I hope you can forgive me."

She never saw his saddened face as he left the room.

* * *

Queen Catherine considered the events of the Michaelmas celebration the previous evening with much interest. During the celebration, her eyes continually flitted between Francis, Mary, and the bastard Sebastian. She knew Sebastian's influence over Mary had started to strengthen, and though she hated to admit it, Francis needed Mary, and France needed Scotland. A shiver of disgust went through her as she thought about them.

"What a tangled web we weave." She whispered.

She approached the now familiar door without hesitation. She knocked, and waited for his appearance.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Nostradamus asked as Queen Catherine entered his workroom.

"I am in need of a potion, Nostradamus." She said firmly, inspecting several of the contents of the bottles that lined his walls.

"What kind of potion?"

"I will tell you in a minute. First, I want your opinion." She turned around to face him, and he eyed her warily.

"Opinion on what?"

"Which lady at court do you think most resembles our lovely lady Mary?"


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you, again, for the positive reviews! This chapter and the next are sure to stir things up a bit =)

Author's Note: For Chapter 4 in particular, some inspiration was drawn from one of my favorite books, Queen of Camelot by Nancy McKenzie (highly recommend!). I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 4 Music: Black is the Colour by Marcy D'Arcy and the Prodigal Sons [Note: This song is covered by many artists, and with many small lyrical changes. This happens to be my favorite version.]

_Black is the colour of my true love's hair / His lips are like some roses fair _

_He's the sweetest smile and the gentlest of hands / I love the ground whereon he stand_

_I love my love and this he knows / I love the ground whereon he goes _

_I hope the day will surely come / When he and I will be as one_

* * *

Mary enjoyed their leisurely walks through the castle garden. Sebastian had been right. There was a distinct crisp chill to the air, definitely signaling the arrival of fall. In a few weeks time, winter would be upon them. Though Mary thought the winter season one of the most beautiful times of the year, she dreaded its arrival this year. Winter would signify a change in her relationship with Sebastian. It would be generally too cold to be outside for any quality length of time, and thus they would need to remain indoors. With Francis. With King Henry. With Queen Catherine. And with the entire prying eyes of the court.

To some extent, Sebastian symbolized freedom to Mary. She could be herself with him, and speak what was on her mind. Though her court-upbringing would never completely disappear, she could leave its restrictions when around him. Even with Francis, she could never completely be herself. She wanted to spend her hours reading, writing, having thoughtful, intelligent conversations, and, every now and then, dancing. Francis, on the other hand, preferred Mary read to him so he would fall asleep.

With a bark and a jump, Mary's beloved retriever took off across the gardens. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Mary, a simple gesture which spoke volumes. _I will go fetch him, _it said. Mary chose a concrete bench in front of the tall, winding strip of shrubbery that outlined the inner wall of the garden. She delighted in watching Sebastian haphazardly chase the joyful pup. When he disappeared from sight, Mary decided to enjoy a few more lines of her book before her dog dragged Sebastian back.

"So, Mr. Machiavelli. What brilliant political ideals will you share with me today?" Mary whispered as she turned to the last spot she read. "Oh yes, chapter fifteen. The reputation of a prince."

* * *

Queen Catherine watched their heads disappear once they entered the sanctuary of the garden walls. The elixir she requested from Nostradamus could not be ready so enough.

She had presented her request to Nostradamus in writing over a week previously. He had glanced over the paper, grabbing his quill to make a few additional notes. He would need licorice root, ground oysters, a newer item called cocoa, and a couple of other sundries.

"How long will the potion take to prepare?" The Queen asked, nervously clasping and unclasping her hands. Her plan needed to come together quickly, before anything else got out of hand.

"Actually, this is an elixir. Using the word potion gives me an association with witchcraft of which I am not fond."

"Fine, elixir then. When will it be ready?"

"A few weeks, maybe a month at most to make it perfect." He hesitated before continuing, "Is this for you, Your Majesty?"

"Good Heavens, no!" Catherine chuckled, "I am too old for this kind of reckless mess."

"Then it is for Lady Mary, is it not"

Although Catherine confided in Nostradamus often, she wanted to keep the details of this particular scheme to herself.

"No matter who it is for, I must warn you. The second elixir you requested greatly depends on timing to work properly. Even then, it is not a guarantee."

"I understand. I am hoping for a bit of divine intervention in any case."

"You are trying to play God by aiding in creating a life. I am not sure He would appreciate your intervention. Or your intention."

"Hmph." Catherine sighed taking her leave of her trusted adviser. "I will leave you to your work."

* * *

Kenna paused before entering the Queen's waiting room. A personal request to visit with the Queen was definitely not expected, especially considering her ongoing personal relationship with King Henry.

"Ah, Kenna, you are most welcome." Catherine cheerily stated as Kenna was escorted into the Queen's room. Numerous ladies-in-waiting to the Queen eagerly watched Kenna as she entered, taking stock of her person.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Kenna returned the Queen's cheery smile, albeit a bit forced.

"Well, you probably wondered why I asked you to visit. It is simple really. I understand you have quite a pretty voice. I know my husband agrees." A few chuckles resounded around the room from the ladies. Kenna nodded. She had been known as quite the song-mistress back in Scotland. "Good, good. I am planning a lovely evening for our immediate royal family, and I would love for you to grace us with a few songs. I have chosen a couple, some with your dear Scottish heritage in mind."

Catherine handed over a few pieces of paper. Kenna scanned the music. She knew every song, but her eyes rose anyway at the last song in the pile.

"Your Majesty, this last song is quite...intimate. Are you sure you want me to perform this piece?"

"Most assuredly." The Queen smiled. Kenna detected a strange undertone to the Queen's request. But then again, most everyone thought Catherine was a little different. "Have these ready in two weeks. I am looking forward to your performance." And with a flick of her hand, Kenna was dismissed.

* * *

A light snowfall fell earlier than expected. Mary watched as their feet made seemingly small tracks in the pristine, newly fallen snow. The temperatures were such that the snow would likely melt by mid-afternoon, and Mary wanted to enjoy it's beauty.

"What is the Queen planning?" Mary asked him, enjoying the rosiness of his cheeks and nose brought on my the brisk wind.

"The little family evening thing? I do not know." Sebastian shrugged, noting Mary's slight shiver as the wind gusted again. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. It was times like this Sebastian was terribly grateful the tall shrubs in the garden hid them from view. He rested his chin on her shoulder, teasingly nudging her ear with the tip of his nose.

"Sebastian! Your nose is like ice." Mary exclaimed, giggling and sinking back into his arms. "But seriously, I am worried for tomorrow night. I feel like I might be walking into a trap. She did include you, did she not?"

"Reluctantly, yes. Maybe she is just trying to be nice for once?" Mary laughed immediately. "Point taken. Well, let us hope there is nothing up that wickedly evil sleeve of hers."

"Yes," Mary whispered. "Let us hope so."

* * *

Lola worked feverishly to straighten Mary's dress for the evening's party. The blue's and gold's would reflect the firelight majestically. The Queen had specially requested a set of dresses for Mary and her ladies. She had yet to see her own gown, but if it was half as pretty as Mary's, it would be beautiful.

"Ah, Lola, I am glad to have caught you." Lola jumped, spinning to come face to face with the Queen. She hastily dropped into a curtsey, wobbling unsteadily as she did.

"Your Majesty, how can I be of service?"

"I do not require your service. I came to say I am honored Mary's ladies will be joining our gathering this evening." The Queen paused, before she took a few additional steps toward Lola. "I have it on good authority your presence will please more than just myself. Sebastian's favorite color is blue, by the way." She winked slyly at Lola, before turning and exiting Mary's chambers.

Lola was puzzled by her last comment. Mary's dress happened to be blue, but the Queen had seemed to indicate that it was Lola's presence he might enjoy, not Mary's. _I am so confused,_ Lola thought. She looked back toward the stack of neatly covered dresses, and decided to take a small peak at her's. It was a beautiful shade of blue, with highlights of gold throughout. Very similar, in fact, to Mary's dress. Lola smiled, tucking the dress beneath her arm. _Maybe I will catch Sebastian's eye, _she thought. She had kept her infatuation with the King's bastard to herself. She decided tonight could be her chance.

* * *

After her conversation with Lola, Queen Catherine hoped she had chosen the right girl. Though not the closest resemblance to Mary, she had the long, dark hair. She was the closest match the Queen and Nostradamus could agree upon within the court.

"Your Majesty." Nostradamus bowed, producing two small vials to Catherine. She inspected the red and blue vials happily. "The red vial is the first elixir you requested. Three drops should be put in each wine glass, no more. The blue vial is the second elixir you requested. Use the entire contents in one glass."

"Perfect. Thank you, Nostradamus." She turned, and headed back to her chambers. It was time to get ready for the evening's festivities. She only hoped her efforts would be fruitful.

* * *

The family gathered in the King and Queen's study. It was a small, yet comfortable room for their gathering. A fire had been lit, and it cast a beautiful glow around the room. The King and Diane were already seated, deep in conversation. Catherine had requested several court musicians to attend, and they sat in the corner, playing softly as the family arrived. Francis arrived, toting his newest interest, Alice on his arm.

"My dear son, there you are." Catherine pulled him away from Alice. "I thought you would escort your lovely wife this evening." The smiled Catherine displayed at Francis hurt her cheeks.

"She has not spoken to me in a while." He said sadly, before pulling Alice over. "Anyways, I did escort someone lovely."

Catherine nodded squeamishly. This was not what she had planned for this evening, but she would work around it. Sebastian entered, looking as disheveled as always. He sat on the bench closest to the fire, reaching for a book from the wall-to-ceiling bookshelves.

Catherine turned back to her task at hand. Careful she was not being observed, Catherine pulled four wine glasses over, placing three drops from the red vial in each. At the last second, and knowing Nostradamus said not too, she added one additional drop to two of the glasses. Quickly, she emptied the entire contents of the blue vial in one of the glasses with the additional drops.

Mary and her ladies were announced, and Catherine was pleased to see how effective her dress choices had been. Mary and Lola looked radiant, and quite similar. Through the haze of the elixir, she hoped the similarities would be enough.

She arranged the glasses on a tray, knowing she would have to deliver them herself to make sure they went to the right person. The first two glasses contained the extra elixir, while the back two contained the regular amount.

Mary decided to sit on opposite end of the bench near the fire, placing a socially respectable distance between herself and Sebastian. Her ladies sat politely on pillows around her feet. Lola chose the pillow closest to Sebastian, hoping she might enjoy a few moments conversation with him.

"My dear Mary, please have some wine." Catherine handed the first cup from the front to Mary. "Sebastian?" She handed him a cup from the back of the tray. She handed the last front cup to Francis, and the last back row cup to Lola.

"My dear, what are you doing?" King Henry asked, noting his wife was serving wine to their family and guests.

"I am just trying to be a gracious hostess." Catherine smiled back. After handing out a few more wine glasses, Catherine graciously allowed the attendant to take over and sat on her plush chair next to Henry. She had arranged for a couple of dancers to perform first, before Kenna would sing. Her plan was to allow the them to consume enough wine that the elixir would begin working. _Let us hope for a perfect evening, _she thought.

* * *

Francis and Sebastian both put their wine on the table separating the bench and Francis' chair. Sebastian failed, on several attempts, to maintain any conversation with Francis, who was too absorbed in the giggles of the girl who sat by his feet. He reached for his wine again, hoping the more he drank the sooner he could leave. He would not mind spending the time with Mary, but the rest of the family was a different problem. Unbeknownst to him, he did not retrieve his own wine glass. Francis' glass had been close to his, and he grabbed it instead. He downed it in one swing.

Catherine noted with much pleasure the increasing flush on Mary's face. She fidgeted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable in some way. Lola, too, as well as Francis and Sebastian, appeared different than the others in the room. _Perfect, the elixir is working, _Catherine inwardly chuckled.

"Dearest Kenna," Catherine started, "I believe you have some music to share with us this evening?" Kenna rose and curtseyed, heading toward the center of the room and nodded at the musicians.

Mary could not get comfortable. A tingling sensation resonated throughout her whole body. The heat from the fire tickled her skin, making her feel increasingly warm.

"Mary," Lola whispered, "I am not feeling well."

"Here, come sit by me." Mary gestured to the bench, moving herself over and brushing lightly against Sebastian. Without hesitation, he slid an arm around her waist, fingers gripping her hip. With the firelight and few candles in the room, the movement and his arm were hidden from view.

His touch unnerved Mary, sending her already tingling body into overdrive.

"Are you alright?" He whispered her direction, his voice held a deep huskiness Mary had not heard previously. A small shiver traveled down her spine.

"Yes, I am bit flustered is all. The fire is rather warm." Mary could not hid the tremor in her voice.

Mary instantly knew the soft melody as soon as the musicians started. All eyes were focused on Kenna, as the lyrics flowed freely from her lips.

"_Black is the colour of my true love's hair...his lips are like some roses fair_..._he has the sweetest smile and the gentlest of hands...I love the ground whereon he stands._"

Mary could practically hear her own heart beating. Sebastian leaned in towards Mary, as if mesmerized by the lyrics.

"_I love my love and this he knows...I love the ground whereon he goes...I hope the day will surely come...when he and I can be as one."_

The room began to spin on Mary. Sebastian's grip on her hip grew tighter, and she felt suddenly ablaze at his touch. She needed to get out of the room. She needed to air. She needed _something. _She wanted _something. _Or _som__eone._

Catherine was pleased to see the effect of the music, plus the elixir, on Mary, Sebastian, Lola and Francis. By the end of the last song, all were visibly anxious, and fidgety. Francis was rocking forward and back in his car. Sebastian's left knuckles were white as he gripped the bench arm. Mary's arms were wrapped around herself, her fingers brushing up and down the length of her upper arms. Lola looked miserably uncomfortable next to Mary. Catherine decided to call for your music and wine.

Abruptly, Sebastian wished everyone a good night, and left. Francis followed suit, though his mother missed him whispering in Alice's ear as he left. Mary and Lola stayed for a few more minutes, before making their excuse to retire as well. _Just as I planned, _Catherine smiled.

* * *

Lola helped Mary quickly change into her nightclothes. Mary bid her a goodnight, anxiously wanting some time alone. She paced up and down the length of her chambers. The tingling inside refused to cease. Mary groaned. She was miserable from anticipation. _I must have had too much wine, _Mary thought.

A sudden noise startled Mary out of her pacing, and she watched in surprise as her secret door swung open. Sebastian stood before her, equally dressed for bed. His tunic hung loose, and his trousers wavered unequally on his hips.

"I do not know what has come over me, Mary, but I had to see you. I feel drawn to you."

"And I you." Mary whispered, not caring how he knew about the secret door. He closed the distance between them, and reached to tenderly stroke her cheek. Mary lost what little willpower she possessed with that one touch. She wanted _him. _

And with little hesitation, she uttered words she never thought she would say, "Take me to bed, Bash."


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, again, for all the positive reviews! Keep them coming =) blondie1765 I hope this chapter answers your question! If you are interested, I am also on tumblr, posting about both this fanfic, as well as random other things (just search for soonerwxgirl)

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 5 Music: Ring of Fire performed by Johnny Cash

_Love is a burning thing / and it makes a fiery ring_  
_Bound by wild desire / I fell in to a ring of fire_

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire / I went down down down / and the flames went higher_  
_And it burns burns burns / the ring of fire / the ring of fire_

_The taste of love is sweet / when hearts like our's meet_  
_ I fell for you like a child / oh but the fire went wild_

* * *

Mary awoke as the first rays of dawn were creeping through the heavy window curtains. The thick drapes surrounding her bed were never drawn down the previous evening, so the sun cast a beautiful glow through the sheer under-curtains, bathing Mary in an array of pastel colors. She felt deliciously alive, and yet horribly exhausted. Her fingers absently traced circles across the warm chest that rested beneath her head and hands. A flood of memories crashed through Mary like a tidal wave. Words were spoken Mary could never dream of repeating. His lips kissed every inch of her body. And his hands caused pleasure such as Mary had not known in a long time. _Oh those hands_, she thought. She felt the familiar heat begin to rise in her body again.

Sebastian still slept soundly beneath her, and she admired the childlike innocence exhibited by his sleeping face. Their legs remained entwined, his well-muscled ones protectively enveloping hers. Mary moved her hand from his chest to gently brush through his very disheveled locks. They were always somewhat disheveled, but Mary aided in their current disorganization after having roughly gripped and pulled at those precious strands the night before.

Their first time had been rushed, needy, and a bit rough. Both were seeking a much needed release, and were riddled with a strange intense, insatiable desire. The second time, Sebastian had taken his time with Mary. He had been gentle, passionate, and it lasted, to both of their delights, longer. Much much longer. She remembered hearing him mutedly cry out her name, and she felt her body begin to waken in earnest. Her eyes closed in reminiscence, and smile lit up her face.

"Good morning, my sleeping beauty." Sebastian's eyes fluttered open as he spoke.

"It is a wonderful morning." Mary muttered dreamily. She removed her fingers from his hair in order to trace them down his cheek, laughing softly at the increasing stubble across his jaw. Their gazes locked for a few moments, before Sebastian's demeanor subtly changed.

"Mary, can I ask a serious question?" He hesitated as he spoke his question.

"You can ask me anything."

"Do you regret our actions?" A tremor of dread coursed through her at his words. _Does he regret our being together?_ Mary thought. _Do I?_

"I wondered briefly if I might, but beyond a doubt no, I do not."

"Great, because neither do I." Mary squeaked as he suddenly altered their positions, pushing his weight fully against her. He let out an involuntary moan as she teasingly rolled her hips upward.

"Oh Mary, you will be the death of me."

Mary stopped, pushing Sebastian away from her.

"Do not ever say those words, Bash. You do realize this is a most dangerous affair in which we indulge. The consequence of which could be death if we are uncovered." She paused, reaching to cup his face in her hands. "I could not ever be parted from you."

"We will be careful. Anyway, you are worth every risk." He whispered, reaching out to pull her to him. His lips sought hers sweetly. Mary eagerly responded, and together, they fell into oblivion for a third time.

* * *

A guard found Lola early in the morning, huddled in the garden near death. The colder late fall temperatures were rooted in place, and Lola's dress provided little to no warmth. Kenna received word first. As she left the King's chambers, she ran head-long into the guard carrying Lola inside towards Nostradamus' workroom. Stifling a gasp, she knew she needed to find Mary, immediately.

* * *

Begging Sebastian to leave through the secret door from whence he originally came was a bright idea. Their morning joining had pushed the limits on time, and Mary expected her ladies any minute. She quickly slipped on her shift, and decided to try and enjoy her last few minutes of solitude, wrapping herself in the sheets. They smelled like Sebastian.

"You look happy this morning, Mary." Greer said as she entered, a pitcher of fresh water splashing lightly between her hands. Mary reluctantly unraveled herself from her bed, accepting a small cloth from Greer to wash her face.

"I am, thank you." Mary replied smilingly. The cold water stung her face, but Mary enjoyed the refreshing feeling.

"Splendid, I was worried for you after you and Lola left so early last night." Mary stopped washing her face, remembering she had never checked in on Lola after they arrived back to her chambers.

"We were tired is all. Have you seen Lola this morning?"

No sooner had Mary spoken those words, than Kenna came crashing through the doors. She was out of breath, having sprinted from the opposite side of the castle.

"Kenna, pray tell us what is wrong?" Mary asked, gripping her dear friends hands between her own.

"Lola." Kenna struggled to catch her breath enough to tell them the news. "They found her in the garden this morning. She had been out there all night."

Mary and Greer gasped. Kenna's chest continued to heave.

"They took her to Nostradamus, but she did not look well. The temperatures were so cold!" Kenna cried. Mary reached an arm out to Kenna and Greer, embracing them both.

"Let me change and we will go check on her immediately." Mary hid the fear in voice. She would not forgive herself if something happened to Lola.

Greer had a dress already in hand, and Kenna went to work immediately on Mary's hair. Mary had a brief opportunity to see her reflection in her small hand mirror. Her hair was a disaster, and she was relieved Kenna made no mention of the unusual messy locks. Mary had no time to worry about the state of her chambers, or that her bed appeared too rumpled for its normal solitary occupant to have created.

Her feet quickly slide into her padded slippers, and the three hurried down the hall.

* * *

Francis groaned at the ceaseless knocking on his anteroom door. His head was pounding in rhythm with the knocking, and wanted the noise to stop. Slightly opening the door, he barked roughly at his attendant, "Why are you continuing this incessant racket?"

"Sorry, Your Grace. I have been asked to notify you that one of Lady Mary's attendant, a Lady Lola, was found near frozen to death in the gardens this morning."

Francis paused for a moment, thinking back on the last time he had seen Lola. She had been sitting next to Mary at the party the past evening, but he had left before they did.

"Will she be alright?" Francis asked, sincerely upset at the news. He thought of Mary, and how devastated she would be.

"No one knows, Your Grace. She is under the care of Nostradamus as we speak."

Francis nodded, thanking the attendant for awakening him. He grabbed his trousers and his crimson doublet, hastily dressing.

"Francis, where are you going?" Alice said, wrapping the sheet around her as she sat up in his bed.

"Duty calls, my sweet. Best leave quickly before my too many people see you. I would hate to have to explain myself to anyone." He reached across the covers, placing a kiss on her forehead. "But I will see you tonight."

* * *

Whistling, Sebastian made his way down the hall towards the castle entrance. Though still quite cold outside, he needed a brisk walk outdoors to organize his thoughts. Especially after the previous few hours, where a borderline was crossed. He could not take back his actions, nor did he want to undo them. However, he knew this was a slippery slope that most assuredly would cause his feet to stumble. If they continued behind closed doors, every move they made would need to be calculated to prevent discovery. Then his thoughts traveled down a different path. There were other, much more personal, consequences of such a dalliance. He was living proof of that issue.

"Brother!" Sebastian turned his head at his name. Francis sauntered down the hall, looking a bit frazzled. Sebastian put aside his thoughts of Mary as best he could.

"Did Alice dress you this morning?" Sebastian quipped, and Francis rolled his eyes.

"No, I am in a bit of a rush. Did you hear the news?" Sebastian shook his head. "Lady Lola was found in the gardens near death from the cold. I must check on Mary."

"Let me accompany you, Francis. Where are we going?" Sebastian's heart raced thinking about the worry Mary must have been enduring.

"To Nostradamus."

* * *

Mary and the rest of her ladies were already there by the time Francis and Sebastian arrived. Mary sat at the feet of Lola's cot, gently stroking her friends' hand. Sebastian quelled the urge to run and comfort her in front of everyone. Francis knelt by Mary, whispering in her ear and placing an arm around her back. She laid her head on his shoulder, tears falling freely from her eyes. Sebastian watched in silence. He knew he needed to let her husband comfort her at a time like this, but it did not mean it hurt him any less. He turned, walking over to the tall soothsayer.

"Will Lola survive?" He whispered, watching Nostradamus grind dried leaves with a mortar and pestle. He stopped to add water before continuing to grind.

"The outlook is hopeful. Frostbite had not set in yet, but we must hope an infection in her lungs does not take root." Sebastian nodded in understanding, having been under Nostradamus' care before, unfortunately more times than he could count.

"Do we know what she was doing out in gardens?" Sebastian asked hopefully. Nostradamus just shook his head.

"I think we must wait, and pray she is able to tell us." Nostradamus said quietly, looking thoughtfully at the young girl spread out on the cot. "I will do my best." He muttered, mixing the contents he had been so diligently grinding into a wine glass.

Mary respectfully left her spot by Lola's side to give Nostradamus room. She glanced over her shoulder at Sebastian, smiling weakly. He wanted to run to her in that moment, sweep her in his arms, and wipe away her tears.

But here, in this moment, she was Francis' wife, and his future Queen, and not his to comfort. This was a pain he must learn to handle.


	6. Chapter 6

Love your reviews! Keep them coming =) If you are interested, I am also on tumblr, posting about both this fanfic, as well as random other things (just search for soonerwxgirl)

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 5 Music: Dark Night of the Soul performed by Loreena McKennitt

_Oh night thou was my guide / oh night more loving than the rising sun_  
_Oh night that joined the lover to the beloved one / transforming each of them into the other_

I lost myself to him / and laid my face upon my lover's breast  
And care and grief grew dim / as in the morning's mist became the light  
There they dimmed amongst the lilies fair / there they dimmed amongst the lilies fair / there they dimmed amongst the lilies fair

* * *

Eventually, Francis had to pull Mary away from Lola's side for a brief rest. Mary reluctantly agreed, only under the pretense that she would immediately return after a brief respite. Nostradamus stayed in his workroom, keeping a eye on the young woman. Her breathing was even, though shallow, but the color had yet to return to her cheeks. He was expecting a possible fever before her battle was over.

"Nostradamus." Coming from Queen Catherine his name sounded more like a command. He sighed, pulling himself away from the fragile Lola.

"Yes, my Queen." He sensed the aggravation rolling off of Catherine in waves.

"What happened to her." She pointed at Lola with an unhindered vehemence. "There are rumors she was in the garden all night." She looked expectantly at Nostradamus, who did not usually like encouraging her wrath, but found he was quite enjoying her current rage. "All night? My pawn was alone in the garden all night?"

"Your Majesty, I only know the guards found her there this morning. From her current state, it appears most likely she was out there all night, yes."

Catherine began ringing her hands together, a clear sign of her nervousness. _She was my distraction, _Catherine thought.

"You never informed me of your plans, Your Majesty. Maybe I can help you in some other way now?" Nostradamus quietly arranged and rearranged the bottles on his shelves, watching the Queen warily.

"She was to be my distraction for Sebastian, Nostradamus." Catherine nodded to Lola. "He has too much influence over Mary. I wanted him out of the picture." Nostradamus did not follow the Queen's train of thought, knowing the elixir's he made and their general purpose. "My hope was he would confuse Lola for Mary in his drunken, over..." Catherine searched for a better word, but none came, "aroused state, and claim her. Should there be any consequences of such a union, Henry would make sure Sebastian would do right by the poor girl."

"I see." Nostradamus glanced toward Lola again, feeling sorry for the young woman being wrapped up in Catherine's schemes. "I do not understand, then, the need for the elixir for Lady Mary."

"My son and Mary have been distant of late. They needed some prodding in the right direction." Catherine made a motion together with her hands.

"The second elixir, for increasing fertility, I assume that was for the Lady Lola?" Nostradamus was too invested in this scheme to not fully understand Catherine's goal. She sighed, shaking her head.

"No, it, too, was for Mary. I thought you figured that one out already, my great soothsayer." Catherine's piercing eyes leveled on his menacingly. "They have had a fruitless marriage for over a year. They needed some guidance in that arena as well. If Mary conceives a child then Francis, and France and Scotland, will have an heir. Mary, therefore, becomes expendable."

Nostradamus nodded as if understanding, though he did originally know that particular elixir was for Mary. He just wanted to hear his Queen confess her motives. He turned to face Catherine, opening his mouth to reply when he stopped suddenly in his tracks. The familiar tingling began in his fingers, spreading throughout his body as his vision glazed over. Through the haze, he could barely hear the Queen coming to his side, acknowledging his trance-like state as forthcoming of a vision.

_A small child ran happily through a field dotted with bluebells. The boy's dark curls bounced as he skipped merrily. The child stopped, intensely gazing toward the blue loch behind the castle walls, before turning in laughter and running into a man's outstretched arms. A man who called the boy James._

Nostradamus regained his sight quickly. He knew the voice who spoke the child's name. He knew of the blue loch and field of bluebells where the child played. And he most certainly recognized the yellow flag bearing the red dragon which flew high above the castle walls.

"What did you see, Nostradamus?" Catherine urged, gently shaking the soothsayers arm.

"A child. I saw a child. The child was happy." He felt the internal pull to not divulge everything from his vision. He knew most what he saw, if true, would not work in the Queen's favor. Catherine smiled happily.

"Wonderful! Then let us hope my plan has worked." Catherine's giddiness overwhelmed Nostradamus. He wanted her to leave so he could go back to tending Lola.

"Your Majesty, I must rest..."

"Oh yes, I will take my leave. Thank you, dear friend, for all you have accomplished." Catherine exited his workroom with the same flurry with which she had entered. Grabbing the forgotten remedy for Lola, Nostradamus stirred the contents vigorously, mixing them to perfection. He returned to the seat Mary had vacated a few hours previously, gently reaching a hand under Lola's head to support his effort to help her drink.

"I wish the Queen would learn from ladies such as you." He whispered to Lola, carefully wiping her brow with a warm, damp cloth. "She would learn so much."

* * *

Mary's feet were heavy when she finally reached her chambers for the evening. She had visited Lola one last time for the day, being assured by Nostradamus that he would alert her if anything changed. Her blurry eyes took time to focus on the soft firelight as she entered. Her bed was still unkempt, since her ladies had been as preoccupied with Lola's predicament as she had been. Mary reached for her bedpost unsteadily, needing a moment to gather her thoughts from the last day.

One thought wore heavily on her heart. She had lain with Sebastian. She did not regret her actions. She had told him as much. But was it wise? _Of course not, _she thought. The ramifications were great indeed of such actions. And what of her husband? Francis had been her beloved once, and deep down she loved him still. However, she desired more from her marriage than duty. She desired love, and family, and Francis, more or less, refused to give her either. On the latter, she still blamed herself. But on the former, she truly thought their love was boundless. Apparently, it did have bounds, and for Francis, they were rather small.

The other thought she could not dismiss was her dear Lola's troubles. She prayed fervently all day for a speedy recovery. Until she regained consciousness and could tell them what happened, Mary vowed to try and learn of her friend's apparent rash actions the previous night.

With a sigh, Mary reached around her back to attempt to unlace the fastenings of her gown. She craved the soft linen of her bed infinitesimally more than the rigid confines of her stiff bodice.

"Might I help?" His voice came suddenly from the corner near the fireplace. Mary swiveled to see Sebastian. He occupied the chair closest the fire, donning only his longer nightshirt, with a book in his lap. Mary's sudden fear at finding her chambers not wholly unoccupied was quickly replaced with elation. She beckoned him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck when he was within distance.

"Shall I report you for stowing away in my chambers?" She asked teasingly, twirling her fingers down his neck and through his short hair.

"Only if you shall exact my punishment." His words ghosted across her ear as kissed her cheek and down her chin. He pulled away, and Mary resisted her body's urge to roughly tow him back.

"Are you alright after this morning? I am confidant Lola will be fine. Nostradamus is a fine physician, even if he spends too much time with the Queen." The last part hinted at the cheeky Sebastian Mary had come to love, but the first part was dripping with compassion. He truly cared for both her physical and mental well-being, a state of caring his brother could never dream of attaining.

"I am, Sebastian, thank you. I trust Lola's in the best of care, and I will pray unceasingly for an easy recovery." His hands were gently stroking her cheeks as she spoke, and the comfort in such a small gesture consumed her. She never realized how much love could be withdrawn from something as simple as a caress.

"Shall we retire for the night? I am weary." Mary grasped his hand firmly in hers, gently tugging him towards the bed. She turned from him, sweeping her hair over her shoulder and exposing her back and the pyramid of laces she had yet to unfasten. Sebastian took the hint, his fingers working quickly, albeit to Mary's delight quite clumsily, on the fastenings. She shifted out of the cumbersome garment, climbing deftly into bed in only her shift.

Sebastian followed her cues, noting her needs were what mattered tonight. Climbing in beside her, he made no effort to continue undressing her, but instead opened his arms, accepting her petite frame against his warmly. She kissed the hollow of his neck, the only exposed area of skin she could easily reach, and muttered a quiet 'thank you.'

"Anything for you, Mary, anything for you." He replied, shifting her more comfortably against him. Knowing she would easily succumb to sleep tonight, he decided to hurriedly ask a question that had been burning through his thoughts since morning.

"Mary, what if ..." He struggled to continued, "...what if you conceive a child?" The words were barely more than whisper, but Mary heard them and stiffened nonetheless.

"Do not worry, Bash. I believe children are not in my future." He immediately filled with concern at the tone in her voice, and rolled slightly to better see her face.

"What makes you say that?"

"Francis and I were together, as man and wife, for over a year and never once did I feel a child quicken in my belly." Tears were beginning distort Mary's vision, and Sebastian hated that his words had elicited this reaction.

"Oh Mary, I never meant to upset you. I was honestly worried about the future of our relationship, and the implications if certain...complications were to arise."

"As I said, there is no need for you to worry."

Sebastian hesitated before mentioning the next thought that arose in his mind. "But Francis has no children at all. Not with any of his mistresses. Could the problem be with him, and not you?"

Mary's eyes widened, but she shook her head vehemently. "No, I firmly believe, deep in my soul, that it is my problem. And eventually, it will be used against me in this court. The English have no problem ridding husbands and King's of fruitless wives. Do you think France would be any different? If I cannot produce an heir it could destroy my country and yours."

"Good gracious, Mary. You carry the weight of the world on your slender, beautiful shoulders. You have only been married a little over a year. Maybe you could make such a harsh statement in five or ten years, but not now. Though Francis may act indifferent, he would certainly never dismiss you so easily."

Mary pondered those last words. After his actions the past few months, she had to disagree with Sebastian. But after the events of the past day, Mary did not want to dwell on such bleak topics.

"But let us not dwell on such topics tonight, Sebastian. As I said, I am weary, and would prefer yours arms around me as I sleep." He pulled her close, protectively enveloping her as she had asked..

"As am I, Mary. Please rest, my love. All fears will be forgotten by tomorrow." She smiled at his never-ending attempts at humor, wishing all her fears would truly be gone by the morning.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and drifted off to sleep to the gentle steady hum of Sebastian's heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh my goodness, I just topped 200 followers! I am so pleased you all our enjoying this story as much as I am. Love your reviews! Keep them coming =) If you are interested, I am also on tumblr and twitter (just search for soonerwxgirl).

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 7 Music: A Fire is Burning performed by Oyster Band

_Names were gone like footprints / A whisper on the wind_  
_A lover was a comrade, was a stranger, was a friend_  
_When we slept our eyes were open / And this thumping in our chest_  
_Said there is no, there is no, there is no rest / Because_

A fire is burning in our house / A fire burning up the house of man  
A fire raging in our house / Burning up the house of man

* * *

A week had passed since the Queen's fated evening party. Lola was still recovering, under the diligent care of Nostradamus. The Queen noted, with some disgust, his growing affections towards Mary's lady. The Queen knew it was too early to know if her plan had worked, and Mary had conceived a child with Francis. Nonetheless, she kept a close eye on the young princess for any subtle signs. She was reassured that Nostradamus' vision had shown him a child.

What was not subtle, however, was Kenna's joyful proclamation that she was with child. _Another bastard, _Catherine thought, _just what this court needs. _She already had to deal with Sebastian being the King's favorite. Hopefully Henry never got it in his head to legitimize his oldest child. Catherine would have to take matters in her own hands if that were to happen.

Taking one last glance at Nostradamus' hunched form as he worked at his table, Catherine turned on her heel and headed back to her courtiers.

* * *

He knew she had been watching him. He waited patiently for her to leave before attending to Lola again. She had roused briefly that morning, and he hoped with some continued persuasion she might fully awake again. He knew keeping the truth of his vision from Queen Catherine was risky, but he could not tell her he saw the child playing happily in Scotland. Or that the man whom the child ran eagerly to was not Francis. The news could tear a kingdom apart.

The sound of muffled speaking tore Nostradamus away from his reverie and over to Lola's side. Her eyes blinked unsteadily, attempting to focus on her surroundings. He hoped that she might remember her brief visits to his workroom, otherwise her awakening might bring a shock to her comprised system. Quite unexpectedly, her eyes opened completely, staring right at him. He stayed routed in the chair next to her cot, her eyes keeping him in place. It unnerved him, feeling as scrutinized as he did under her unwavering gaze. She sat in silence for several minutes, just watching him. He finally lowered his head, unable to match her intent stare.

"Why am I here?" Her voice was soft and weak, but he heard her words clearly.

"You decided to spend a night in the gardens, my lady. It was quite cold." Nostradamus wanted to ask a dozen questions, but quelled the urge to do so quickly.

"Last night? Oh, right, I vaguely remember the chilly air." Her voice carried a dreamy quality, indicating she was not yet fully coherent. "I had quite an interesting night last night. You would not believe what I saw."

"Lady Lola, you have been here almost a week. I think I should fetch Lady Mary." He rose and walked to the door, waving down a guard near the end of the hall and telling him to fetch Lady Mary immediately.

"A week? Has it been that long?" She continued speaking softly, fingers gently stroking the worn blanket draped across her legs.

"Yes, it has. You gave everyone quite a scare." Nostradamus quickly filled a wine glass, adding the ingredients he had just mixed prior to her awakening. "Hear, drink this. It will help. Lady Mary should be here shortly."

Lola nodded in understanding, reaching for the glass and slowly sipping it's contents. Though foul smelling, the mixture warmed her as she drank. Memories from that evening were gently surfacing. She was very much looking forward to speaking with Mary.

* * *

Mary spent the morning on the chaise lounge in the study, reading through a delightful selection from Canterbury Tales. Sebastian was out with Francis and several huntsman, gathering the last vestiges of wild game before they hibernated for the winter. Kenna, having newly proclaimed she was with child, lounged across from Mary, piled with furs to keep any chill away from the newest member of the royal family.

A small twinge of pain blossomed in Mary's lower abdomen, enough that she lightly gasped and placed a hand over her belly. The pain ended as quickly as it started, but her sudden movement drew Kenna's attention.

"Are you alright, Mary?" She asked gently. Catherine's ears perked up, and she raised her head to watch the interchange between the two young ladies. She noted Mary's hand and her stomach, inwardly smiling at what that action might mean.

"Yes, Kenna, thank you." Mary smiled sweetly back at Kenna, slightly envious of her friend's current situation. Deciding to stretch her legs, Mary passed Kenna, patting her gently on the head, and headed toward the large bay window, the edges outlined in frosty condensation. Across the expanse of the castle entrance rode Francis and Sebastian and their company of huntsman. The spoils of their hunt draped between various men, and in the cart they pulled behind them. In this moment, the two men acted like brothers, laughing heartily between the two, and enjoying their time together. Mary was pleased, because though she had loved one, and was in love with the other, she never wanted to drive a wedge between them. She knew if her relationship with Sebastian was ever found out, the pain would be unbearable for Francis because the betrayal would be two-fold.

"Lady Mary, Nostradamus has sent me to find you." Mary was so engrossed in watching the men cantor across the walkway to the castle she never heard the knock on the door of the study. Mary realized this meant something had happened with Lola.

"Yes, I will come right away." The other ladies, including Queen Catherine, made to leave with Mary when the guard stopped them.

"Lady Mary was specifically requested to come alone." Mary followed the guard dutifully, noting Catherine's indignant retort toward the guard as they left the study.

Nostradamus had helped prop Lola up to a sitting position by the time Mary arrived. Mary jubilantly approached her friend, anxious to discuss many things with her.

"Oh my dear Lola," Mary embraced her genuinely, "how glad am I to see you awake. How do you feel?"

"I am weak, in both body and mind." Lola spoke, but the tone of her voice was strange to Mary. There was a hint of sadness, anger, and possible hostility

"Can you tell me what happened?" Mary asked softly, reaching for Lola's hand. Lola let her take it briefly, before pulling it abruptly away and tucking it under her other arm. She stared at Mary, before deciding it would be best to beguile her with her story from that evening.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Lola inquired, knowing Mary would not like her answer.

"Yes, of course."

"After helping you get ready for bed, I went walking around the castle halls. I was searching for something I could not identify, but my body kept telling me I needed something." Mary found Lola's words very curious, as they described just how she had felt that night too. "I felt like I was coming out of my skin." Lola continued. The hair on Mary's arms began to rise. "I thought I saw..." Lola hesitated before continuing, "I thought I saw Sebastian head outside, and I went to find him." Her cheeks flushed scarlet with this admission.

"Sebastian? You thought you saw him?" Mary's heart begin to race, afraid of the subsequent words Lola might utter.

"Yes, you see, I like him. I think I might love him. I am in love with him. I have been for awhile. After Colin, I did not think I would so easily find love again."

"Does he know of your affection?" Mary swallowed the lump in her throat at Lola's words.

"I hope so, but I think not. You see, I went to the gardens because I thought I saw him head in that direction. Instead, I was alone." Lola looked away from Mary at this point, gathering her choice words carefully. "And then I glanced back at the castle. Apparently, I forgot to close your curtains for the evening, Mary."

Mary gasped. In the fevered state she had been in, she failed to realize at least one curtain had been drawn aside.

"You see, I found Sebastian." Lola's expression was hurtful now. "I found him in your arms, and it was not a brotherly gesture. Mary how could you? How long has this been going on?"

Mary tried to reach for Lola again, but she refused to be swayed by Mary's attempt at outward affection. Lola saw the hurt and sadness, and extreme fear etched across Mary's face. Mary glanced over her shoulder, noting Nostradamus had conveniently left the workroom.

"I did not know you held him in such high esteem." The words were barely above a whisper.

"Be that as it may, Mary, how long have you been with him?"

"Not long. I have always harbored feelings for him, but with the way Francis has treated me recently, I thought..." Mary could not continue, the tears threatening to cascade down her face. There were no adequate words to describe her betrayal, and she knew it.

"You thought what? You could be a normal woman and give your love to another man? Mary, you are a Queen."

"You think I do not know the danger? I would never enter into such an arrangement so lightly."

"An arrangement? So you plan to continue this folly?" Lola's voice began to rise with anger, and Mary winced.

"Be quiet, Lola. As you said, I am Queen, and I can chose how I live my life." Mary sat up straight, commanding her voice to instill loyalty and understanding. "You will never repeat this conversation, am I clear?" Lola laughed.

"Yes, Your Grace." Her words were laced with mocking politeness. "And Mary, you never need to pull your title with me. I may be angry with you, but I would never hurt you." Mary smiled sadly at one of her closest friends since childhood, someone with which she thought she could share all her life's troubles.

"Thank you, my friend." Mary heard Nostradamus enter the room quietly, thankful he had not been around for the worst part of their conversation. She gave him her thanks for notifying her of Lola's awakening, and begged him make sure she rested comfortably.

* * *

Earlier in the week, Mary learned the path through the secret passages to Sebastian's quarters. She memorized the number of steps, and the direction of the turns. It was midnight, and Mary was determined to put her memory to the test. Her feet traveled down the 432 steps, taking the right turn, followed by a left. When she finally found her destination, she listened closely at the door, making sure Sebastian was alone.

When she pushed the door open, Sebastian was seated in front of his fireplace, watching the flames intently. He turned with the opening of the door, his happiness at her arrival evident on his face.

"You are a welcome sight tonight, Mary." Sebastian greeted her with open arms, as he gently picked her up and placed her on the edge of his bed.

"As are you. I have had a most unfortunate day." Mary laid back across the pillows, angling one leg comfortably towards Sebastian, who rested a his head against the proffered knee. It was moment's like this where Mary truly felt happy just being alive.

"Do you want to tell me about it, or should I start guessing?" His mirth caused Mary to grin sweetly in response, before her face hardened back at knowledge of what she was about to tell him. "Oh, why the sudden change?"

"Lola awoke earlier today. She was in the garden that night searching for you." Mary watched his brows furrow at her words.

"Me? Why?" He sat up straighter to see her, placing his arms on either side of her legs. She fiddled with her hands uneasily, unsure how she should tell him their indiscretion was uncovered.

"She thinks she is in love with you, and thought she saw you head that direction after leaving the Queen's party." Looking back at the fire, Mary continued slowly. "She realized fairly quickly you were not outside, but when she started to head back towards the castle she saw in the windows of my chamber. She saw you, and me, and it was obvious to her we were...intimate."

Sebastian's eyes widened at Mary's words, and he hung his head low. "Can you trust her with this secret?"

"I will have to Sebastian, will I not? She has promised she is loyal to me in every way, and I believe her." Mary reached out, fingers grazing down his cheek. "But you did not see the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. Some part of her still blames me for the death of her first love, Colin, and now I think she will blame me for stealing a love that was never hers in the first place."

"If she is as loyal as she says, she will forgive you." He whispered. "Eventually." Mary glanced back at the flames, the heat ticking her skin even at this distance. "Mary, I think it is a little warm in her, do you agree?"

Mary turned to answer, only to be awarded with a kiss on her ankles. He placed his lips gently on the inside of her leg, slowly working his way to her knee. His hands found the edge of her shift, fisting it between his hands before pushing it up to reveal more of Mary's skin, enjoying his view as she glistened in the firelight. Mary placed a hand under his chin, tempting him to meet her gaze. She beckoned him closer, capturing his lips heatedly with her own.

"One thing I agree with Lola," Mary attemped to speak between Sebastian's kisses, "this is a dangerous folly." Sebastian pulled away from Mary long enough to devoid himself of his tunic, and unfasten the laces of his trousers, pushing them down and off his hips.

"It may be." He said, cradling Mary against his body as she shimmied out of her shift. "But it is a beautiful folly."

They groaned in unison as Sebastian claimed her body with his own. For tonight, they would lavish attention wholly on the other, for they knew each following day was never a guarantee in the world of courtly love.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright folks, tray tables in the upright and locked position, this story is beginning to take off! The next few chapters promise to be a bumpy ride =) If you are interested, I am also on tumblr and twitter (just search for soonerwxgirl).

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 8 Music: Crash and Burn by Savage Garden

When you feel all alone / And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you / It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

_Let me be the one you call / If you jump I'll break your fall_  
_ Lift you up and fly away with you into the night_  
_ If you need to fall apart / I can mend a broken heart_  
_ If you need to crash then crash and burn / You're not alone_

'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again / You'll breath again

* * *

The next few weeks proved to be a flurry of activity throughout the castle. Preparations were already underway for the Twelfth Night feast, and the following day Epiphany celebration, which were still over a month away. It was near full winter now, being the end of November, and Mary spent much of her time with her ladies in her sitting room, or with the whole family in the library. Starting each day, however, had been an ordeal. Kenna had been increasingly sick over the past few days. It was the normal unsettling feelings that accompany a growing child, and Mary hoped Kenna would overcome the whole situation quickly.

Mary gently stroked Kenna's hair away from her damp forehead as Kenna retched again into the small basin. Kenna laid her head back in Mary's lap, sighing into the silken fabric of her dress.

"Mary, I never knew it could be this bad." Kenna whispered, struggling to calm the nausea in her stomach. "Remind me to never have any more children." Mary chuckled at Kenna's statement. If this was how Kenna handled a bit of morning sickness, Mary had no idea how she would survive labor itself.

"I think most women who carry children say those same words. This too shall pass, be comforted in that fact." Mary remembered the numerous times her own mother would reminisce about the early months of carrying her, and how she was sick for several months. Mary felt the convulsion in Kenna's body almost before Kenna did herself, as she heaved again. The queasiness rose in Mary too, watching Kenna be sick. She tried taking a few deep breaths to calm her system, but the nausea only became worse. She moved herself gently around Kenna so she could empty her stomach as well.

"Oh no, Mary, not you too." Aylee exclaimed, quickly bringing a wet towel over to wipe Mary's face.

"Do not worry about me, Aylee. I think this was just a sympathy reaction." Mary smiled weakly, laying her head down on the cool floor for a minute.

"What is going on here?" Lola asked, just entering Mary's chambers. "Are they both sick?"

"I think it was too much for Mary, watching Kenna be sick." Aylee whispered, but Mary could still here the words. "Where are have been this morning? We looked everywhere for you."

Though Mary could not see Lola's face from her current angle, the blush was evident in her voice. "I was visiting with Nostradamus. He has been tutoring me."

"You have been spending a lot of time with him lately." Aylee's statement needed no response, and Lola did not provide one. Instead, she walked over to Mary and gently sat beside her, taking her head in her lap just as Mary had done with Kenna. Aylee proceeded to help Kenna, whose color was slowly returning to her cheeks.

"Mary, are you sure about what just happened." Her words were whispered, and Mary understood the implication between the words. Lola was really saying _'Are you sure a child is not causing your sickness as well?'_

"I do not want to talk, Lola. Please just be comforting for a moment." Lola gently stroked Mary's hair in response. She was the only one of Mary's ladies who knew about her ongoing relationship with Sebastian, and she promised Mary to keep her secret. It would be a difficult secret to keep if Mary happened to be with child. Lola knew it had been almost two months since Francis had visited Mary for such a rendezvous, and if she was with child, Mary would have to do some convincing to keep suspicions from arising.

"Tell me more about your visit with Nostradamus." Mary wanted to change the topic, and was watching Lola carefully. Keeping her eyes on Mary's hair, Lola wanted to reveal the entirety of the situation with which she found herself. But, part of her was still hurt and angry over Mary's actions, and she found confiding in her as a friend to be difficult. She decided to only share part of her experience with Nostradamus. _We all deserve our secrets, _Lola thought.

"He is tutoring me. He thinks I have great potential to be a healer, such as he." Mary knew her friends well enough to sense when they were not telling the whole story, but she did not push Lola. She would tell in her own time.

"Oh that would be wonderful, Lola. Does he think you are a seer?"

"Oh no, I do not have that talent. But Nostradamus is so much more than a visionary." Detecting Lola's adoration for the mysterious soothsayer was acutely obvious, even if she would not speak the words. Mary grasped Lola's hand, squeezing it gently.

"If you are happy, than I am happy." Lola knew she could believe those words, even though Mary's secret relationship with Sebastian had hurt her deeply. _I am beyond the hurt now, _Lola thought, _there are many new happening_s _at court that I shall now be privy._

A guard arrived, announcing the need for Mary to be presented in the Great Hall. _Something drastic must have happened_, Mary thought. Both she and Kenna were feeling were feeling well enough to attend right away, though they both looked worse for the wear. Struggling to regain their composure, they stood and sighed, straightening their dresses and tucking away loose strands of hair. With of whoosh of skirts, they hurried after the guard.

* * *

Upon entering the Great Hall, Mary noted most of the court was in place, including Francis who was chatting animatedly with his mother. Sebastian was near the back, amongst a handful of the younger men at court he considered friends. Her eyes found his quickly, and though the glance was brief, the love he could express with one look swept her away.

Lola slipped quietly behind Mary as they entered, heading for the shadows and a tall figure who stood there. Mary could barely make out Nostradamus' profile, or the sly way Lola slid her hand into his open one before disappearing into the shadows herself.

"Oh good, Lady Mary, we have received the most important news." King Henry began, nodding to the English Ambassador who stepped forward.

"My lady," he bowed respectively. "My Queen, Mary Tudor, is gravely ill. I have received word to expect her unfortunate passing any day now." Mary stifled a gasp. The English queen was by no means young, but rumors had circulated fairly recently of a possible pregnancy, providing England with a Catholic heir, and an heir to nearby Spain. This would effectively push Mary and any possible children from ever obtaining the English throne. To hear news of her imminent demise was certainly shocking.

"Are you certain, good ambassador?" The rumors of an English heir by the failing Queen had been dispelled, so this newest development meant Mary was closer to the throne then she ever thought she would be.

"Unfortunately, yes. Preparations are underway for her half sister, Elizabeth, to be crowned."

"But she is sympathetic to the Protestants."

"She may be, but we really have no other option that would not send England into civil war." Mary nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Ambassador. I offer my sincerest condolences, for I know not how soon I shall see you again. Know I share the grief with the English people."

The court was astounded by the generosity shown by their princess, especially considering the numerous attempts on her life by English hands. Both Francis and Sebastian stared in admiration at Mary, clearly understanding her need for civility in such a moment.

What no-one could see was the tremors that threatened to unravel her body. The news was terrific and terrible at the same time. The news meant a continued threat from England, unless their newest Queen had an heir. But the news also meant she might have both England, along with her beloved Scotland, someday.

Mary felt suddenly very tired. She turned towards Aylee and Greer, beckoning them forward to help her towards a chair. But the darkness crept quickly into her vision, weakening her limbs and fogging her mind.

The last thing she saw before succumbing to the encroaching night were the faces of both Francis and Sebastian, rushing towards her and yelling her name.

* * *

Voices swam indistinctly through Mary's mind. She could not make out the words, but several people were speaking at the same time. It made her head hurt. She attempted to push herself up on her elbows, but the nausea that ripped through her at the movement prevented it. Her eyes blinked several times, adjusting to the dimmer light. Through the clearing haze, she could make out her surroundings enough to know she was in Nostradamus' workroom. She had been there numerous times to visit others, but never as a patient herself. She closed her eyes for a moment, opening them again to find an older woman gazing sweetly down at her. She placed a weathered hand on Mary's forehead, softly smoothing her hair away from her eyes.

"How do you feel, my dear?" The older woman's voice was calming, and the peaceful expression across her face made Mary trust her immediately.

"A bit weak, and nauseous, honestly. What happened?" Nostradamus appeared from the corner of the room, carrying a small cup and handing it to Mary.

"You fainted after speaking with the English Ambassador." He said clearly. "Please, drink this. It will help with the nausea." Mary muttered a 'thank you' before timidly taking a sip. The liquid was warm, and mildly sweet. Whether it was the liquid, or the presence of the nice older woman, Mary was not sure, but she quickly felt relaxed. The older woman glanced over her shoulder, nodding to Nostradamus who acknowledged the older woman and left his workroom.

"My dear, I have some news for you." The older woman began explaining to Mary what had caused her fainting spell earlier in the day. Mary's eyes widened in disbelief. _There is no way this is possible, _she thought. She voiced her concerned to the woman, who lightly chuckled, and assured her it was most possible, and most true. Mary laughed, feeling the moisture rimming her eyes.

Then the horror struck. Mary realized what this meant. She started to count the weeks off her fingers, trying to remember the last time her husband had visited her chambers. When her counting moved from one hand to the other, fear started to settle in Mary. The fear was short-lived, however, as her joy and elation surfaced once more. She thanked the older woman, whom she officially learned was Lady Agnes, and assured her she would visit at least once a month to confirm all was well. She accepted a small jar of tea also, in case the nausea threatened to overwhelm her again.

She left the workroom, excitedly on a mission. She found the man she was looking for, working away on a striking necklace of rubies. Though of noble birth, he excelled at his craftsmanship, and worked on commission for the court. She had pondered for several weeks now what to give as gifts for Epiphany, and with the revelation from Lady Agnes, she now knew. She described exactly what she wanted, and that she wanted two of different styles made. One was to be very royal, and rich. The other was to be simple, reflective of the man for whom it was destined.

"These will be beautiful gifts, Your Grace." He stated, smiling at Mary. "They will be needed by Epiphany, I assume?"

"Yes, they will be my Epiphany gifts." Mary started to leave, before hesitating. The nature of the gift would make her condition very obvious, especially if the maker were to gossip amongst others. "But I must ask for your silence on the issue. If I hear of any rumors around court, I will know exactly who to blame first."

She did not want to threaten him, but she felt a stern warning would suffice.

"Oh, I understand completely, Your Grace. These are sensitive matters, and you can trust me to be silent on the issue."

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate all you are doing for me." She bowed her head in thanks, and left for her quarters.

Her mind raced as wound her way through the corridors. She must speak to Sebastian. She loved him desperately, but could she tell him the news? She would have to, at least eventually. She decided to wait until the Epiphany celebration to tell him, when her gift would be explanation enough. However, the joy she felt would be hard to contain, even if just for a few short weeks. She thought back on their conversation, when he questioned her for being so cynical about herself. He was right, of course, and though Mary was scared about the what the future might entail, she knew she could handle anything if he stayed by her side.

In the meantime, she needed to talk to someone. The only person who knew what was going on, at least partially, was Lola. She knew this newest revelation would strain their relationship even further, but she wanted her advice.

When she entered her chambers, she was thankful to find Lola sitting quietly by the window her needlework sitting untouched in her lap as she gazed out the window.

"Lola, my dear friend, I am glad to see you." Mary joined her, sitting across from her lady-in-waiting. "I am in need of some friendly advice and encouragement."

"Of course, Mary, I will do my best." Lola's interest was peaked, for Mary did not usually seek advice from others.

"You mentioned you were worried for me this morning, and for a specific reason." Lola nodded, unsure if Mary was heading in the direction she thought she was. "Well, your fears have been realized."

Lola's eyes widened, and though her needlework clattered to the floor, she made no attempt to pick it up.

"Are you sure, Mary?" When Mary nodded, Lola realized the danger they could all face. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need your help with Francis. I must convince him." Mary's eyes pleaded with Lola.

"I will help as I can. We can do is our best." Lola whispered in reply. Mary embraced her childhood friend, and prayed for a miracle, in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for your continued support! The next few chapters promise to be a bumpy ride =) If you are interested, I am also on tumblr and twitter (just search for soonerwxgirl).

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 9 Music: The Work of the Lord by Mediaeval Baebes (The Virgin Queen Soundtrack)

I would include lyrics, but they are in latin. It's much prettier as background music.

* * *

Luring Francis back to Mary's bed, for at least one night, proved easier than either Mary, or Lola, imagined. They decided that was the best course of action, as attempting to pass the child as being conceived a month prior would prove difficult in the long run. Mary understood premature births were less complicated to explain away than a child born significantly later than it should be. A few properly dropped cues, from both Mary and Lola, and Francis came quite willing to Mary's chamber.

Francis was not as pleasing a lover as Sebastian, but Mary tried not to compare them. She knew the right words to say, and when to say them. She knew where to touch Francis that most satisfied him, and yet he never took the time to duplicate this satisfaction.

But, for the first time since they were just married, Francis stayed the night, holding Mary close to him. Mary could never hate him, but he had lost tremendous favor in her sight with his actions over the past months. Even so, for a few fleeting moments, Mary could remember the happy moments she spent with Francis, and how she would never have dreamed they would end up where they are now.

* * *

Thankfully, Mary's morning sickness paled in comparison to the anguish Kenna was experiencing. Over the next two weeks, Mary could count on the one hand the number of times she had been sick. Kenna, however, stayed bed-ridden. She helped Lola and Greer tend to Kenna, for no matter how much or how often she was sick, Kenna needed to protect her growing child. Lola jumped at the opportunity to play nursemaid. Years ago, she had tended to her brothers, though their illness was fatal. In more recent memory, she had lent a hand to Nostradamus when Sebastian had been gravely injured. The wound in his side nearly killed him.

Lola winced. She thought back on her time with Sebastian, and realized her initial affection for him was lit then. Ever since, she had tried, inconspicuously, to gather his attention. Had she known he only had eyes for Mary, she would have put her efforts in other directions. But alas, the past was the past, and Lola enjoyed the attention she was currently receiving from a different direction.

"Lola, did you hear me?" Mary's voice cut through her thoughts. She realized she been absently stirring the wine remedy she had been preparing for Lola. Her tutelage under Nostradamus was already proving to be beneficial.

"Oh, yes, sorry. Here Kenna, please drink this. I promise it will help calm your nerves." Mary's eyes followed Lola's movements. She was impressed with all her lady had learned from Nostradamus. Even after Lady Agnes had gifted Mary the tea for any nausea she had, she had given most of it to Kenna. Now they relied on Lola's knowledge. Mary decided to test the waters.

"Nostradamus is teaching you well it seems." Mary and Lola's eyes met, and Mary could catch the hint of amusement twinkling there.

"Yes, he is." Lola whispered, eying Greer and Kenna cautiously.

"Would you two hush, all this chatter is making my head spin." Kenna exclaimed, a bit over-dramatically. Mary bit back a chuckle, watching Lola do the same. Mary was exceedingly glad tensions between Lola and herself had eased over the past few weeks. Part of her feared Lola might never speak to her again. But Lola held a sort of power over Mary, being the only person who knew her secret.

Aylee entered the room, rushing over to Mary's side. She looked anxious, and Mary hoped that was not a bad sign. Aylee tended to think the worst in most situations.

"Mary, I need to speak with you." Mary made a quick excuse to Kenna, leaving Lola and Greer at her side.

"What is it, Aylee? You look a bit peaked."

"Mary, I overhead the domestics talking in your room earlier. The women have noticed they have not washed any of your monthly linens in over two months. They are speculating you are with child." Mary's eyes widened, not having thought about this complication. She pulled Aylee a little farther away from the others, and leaned in to her friend.

"Aylee, I am with child. I have not been publicly speaking about it, as I have not told Francis yet. I wanted it to be an Epiphany surprise for him." Aylee squealed, spinning around and grabbing Mary's hands in excitement.

"Oh Mary, I am so happy for you! But if the servants are starting to gossip, can you wait that long to tell him?" Concern for her friend was clearly etched across Aylee's face, as Epiphany was still over a fortnight away.

"No, I cannot." Mary frowned. If word was getting around the servants of a possible royal heir, she would need to personally tell Sebastian and Francis quickly.

"Oh, and Mary, someone dropped by your chambers earlier with a package. They said it was something you requested?"

_Perfect timing, _Mary thought. Her gifts for Sebastian and Francis were finished ahead of schedule, and now that she was forced to reveal her condition sooner than she originally intended, she could still carry out her original plan.

"Oh yes, I had several specialty gifts made. Thank you for telling me." Mary hesitated, before turning back to Aylee. "Aylee, I must ask that you to keep this is in your strictest confidence right now. I have not told a soul, not even Greer or Kenna."

"Of course, Mary. I will do as you wish."

"Thank you, my sweet friend. Listen, I need to take my leave of Kenna for a moment. Do you mind helping Greer and Lola?" Aylee happily agreed, and easily joined the ladies taking care of a very demanding Kenna.

Mary wanted to slip away to her chambers to see her gifts. She hoped she could find a moment later in the evening, to at least give the one to Sebastian. She could tell Francis tomorrow.

* * *

Though it had been two weeks since she had been with Francis, she had spent a handful of nights with Sebastian. She knew it was considered a sin to lay with a man while with child, but Mary knew she had to keep up pretenses, at least for a short while until she could tell him. However, Mary also knew many women did it anyway.

After spending those night with Sebastian, she decided it must definitely be a sin. Every touch, every kiss, and every caress felt magnified. She could get used to the increased sensations. Tonight, however, she did not intend to seek this type of comfort from Sebastian. Her gift, neatly wrapped, sat on the table in front of her on the table. She was dressed for bed, and even though she sat in front of the fire, she needed the warmth of her furs to fight the chill.

She had briefly chatted with Sebastian earlier in the day, and she indicated she wanted his presence in her chambers later. Always the gentleman, he had raised her hands, kissing her white knuckles, and murmured, "I am always at your command."

The secret door to her chamber slowly creaked open.

"There you are." Mary gently prodded. "I was beginning to think you had deserted me." Sebastian knew the teasing tone in her voice.

"Desert you? Never!" He stomped a foot in mock anger and Mary giggled happily.

"Come sit, Bash. I have something for you." She motioned to the seat next to her, and he sat reaching for Mary in the process. She moved herself over to sit in his lap, pressing her lips to his sweetly.

"I wanted to save this for Epiphany, but I decided you needed to open it before then." She handled the small package, neatly tied with a small piece of twine.

"Mary, you did not need to get me a gift." He whispered against her hair, kissing her lightly before retrieving the package from Mary's outstretched hands.

He pulled on the twine, loosening the bow and pushing it off the small box. Lifting the lid, he peered inside the dark interior. Laying on a small piece of white sating was a small silver item. On the end, a small round ball of coral. He picked it up carefully, noting the sound it made as he moved it in his hands. Attached to the coral ball was a handle of silver with a small open loop at the bottom. Sebastian had a difficult handling the small item, thinking it would be best suited for smaller hands.

_Smaller hands, like baby hands, _he thought.

Mary watched Sebastian wearily, hoping for a positive reaction to the custom baby rattle. She watched him gently turn the rattle over, inspecting it. She desperately hoped he would understand the meaning of the item.

"The suspense is beyond me, Bash. Please tell me what you think." Sebastian gripped the rattle carefully, his gaze piercing Mary to her soul.

"This is really a gift for a small child. I am unsure what you are suggesting with this gift, unless you consider me a child." The last bit of his statement was laced with Sebastian's typical sarcasm, otherwise Mary might have been offended. She smiled warmly at his upturned face, cupping her hands around his cheeks and placing a chaste, but solid kiss on his mouth.

"You are silly, my sweet Bash. It is a toy for a child, because I am with child." Comprehension finally dawned across his face, his eyes widening and his mouth opening in a gasp.

"But I thought you said..."

"I thought so, but I believe your assessment of the situation might have been the more correct version." Sebastian remembered suggesting to Mary that Francis might be the reason behind their infertility, and not her.

"The child is mine?" Sebastian had not dared hope he would ever have the right to be a father. He had killed a man who was a father. What right to a child did he have? But in this instance? This was magnificent in his eyes.

"Heavens yes, Bash. You will be a father." Mary hesitated before adding a bit she knew Sebastian needed to hear. "I must tell you, thought, that I lay with Francis recently. I have known for several weeks now about my condition, but I was waiting to tell you. But I also needed to find a way of convincing Francis. I needed to lay with him again to assure he would have no doubts."

"I understand, Mary. He is your husband." Sebastian knew this meant the child would be raised by Francis, as Francis' heir, be it a son or daughter. "I will be honored to be able to see him grow up. It is as much as I can ask."

Sebastian never cried, but Mary thought she might see the glisten of moisture around those beautiful eyes. She hated the words he just spoke. Sebastian could never be the child's father, no matter how much either of them wanted it to be true. The one thing that reassured Mary was this child would be heir to France, and Scotland. They would be treated with every respect and honor awarded to someone of that station. And she could not be more thrilled.

"Are you happy?" She whispered. He had not spoken for several minutes.

"I am overwhelmed, and overjoyed. I love you so much, Mary." Though he showed his love and devotion almost every minute of every day, he had never spoken the words to Mary. Her heart soared looking at the man in front of her eyes. A man whom she called brother, and friend. A man that wore the name 'lover' with every endeavor. And a man she would soon have the privilege of calling father.

"And I love you, Bash. There will be many details we will need to work out in the morning, including the fact I still have not told Francis."

"You have not told him?" Worry lines appeared across Sebastian's face, creasing his forehead.

"No, because I needed to tell you first." He kissed her then, tracing his fingers down her cheek, over her jaw, and stopped on her neck. His fingers combed gently through her hair, and Mary closed her eyes.

"Thank you." His words were barely audible, but Mary knew her simple gesture had touched him deeply. He stood to his feet, keeping Mary in his arms. Placing her more gently on the covers than he might have any other night, for she was now so much more fragile in his eyes, he climbed up beside her. He could not wait to settle in beside her and wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted to opportunity to place his hands on her belly, and imagine the child growing beneath the surface.

He did just that, enjoying the feel of Mary pressed against his chest, and his hands protectively encasing his family. Sleep evaded Sebastian that night, and for once in his life, he did not mind.

* * *

Queen Catherine worriedly paced in chambers. The news from England was not to her liking. Queen Mary had died, in fact almost within a day or two of the English Ambassador's visit notifying them of her imminent passing. Now Elizabeth, Henry VIII's bastard by that whore, Anne Boleyn, was going to take the throne. A bastard cannot and should never take the throne.

If this became the trend across Europe then what would prevent Henry from passing a legal law naming Sebastian as his true son and heir? Heaven knew, the crazy Portuguese had attempted it with Tomas. His untimely death precluded the rest of the world from seeing just how many countries were letting these once hidden children make names of themselves.

_I will have to protect Francis at all costs, _Catherine thought. Her only problem was how.


	10. Chapter 10

Almost 300 followers! You all are AMAZING! Thank you so much!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 10 Music: Peace Train by Cat Stevens

Now I've been happy lately, thinking about the good things to come / And I believe it could be, something good has begun  
Oh I've been smiling lately, dreaming about the world as one / And I believe it could be, some day it's going to come

_Cause out on the edge of darkness, there rides a peace train / Oh peace train take this country, come take me home again_

Now I've been smiling lately, thinking about the good things to come / And I believe it could be, something good has begun

_Oh peace train sounding louder / Glide on the peace train_  
_Come on now peace train / Yes, peace train holy roller_

_Everyone jump upon the peace train / Come on now peace train_

* * *

Rarely did Henry and Catherine like to occupy the same space, but today it was inevitable. They had received word the evening prior that Mary Tudor had in fact passed away, and how just before her she died she reluctantly accepted the fact her half-sister, Elizabeth, would be her successor. The pomp and circumstance of Elizabeth's coronation would take place at the end of January, and Henry had every intention of attending.

"I plan on leaving for England shortly after Epiphany to pay my respects to the new Queen, and possibly bridge a new friendship with England." The matter-of-fact sentimentality proved to Catherine that Henry was most sincere is his statement.

"Honor that bastard? Really, Henry." The eye roll Henry displayed was almost audible.

"What bothers you most? That she is common in your eyes, or that she is competition for Mary, and therefore Francis, for the English throne? Who knows, she might pass away early too, and Mary would ascend the throne. She could restore the rightful Catholic church to it's place in England. Heaven knows this new Queen will likely destroy it."

Their once loving relationship had definitely reduced over the years to a mere amiability towards each other. Even so, he still knew her thoughts so well. Catherine inwardly smiled at that fact.

"Both."

"Well then, do not worry, my dear. I plan to take Francis with me. He must learn true diplomacy sometime."

The wheels in Catherine's mind began to spin like the well-oiled machine they were. Henry and Francis would both be absent from the castle.

"How long to do plan to be gone?"

"Several weeks, most likely."

"Do you plan to take most of the guard with you?" Catherine hoped her line of questions would not appear suspicious.

"What is with the inquisition, woman? Did you have plans for them?"

Check.

"Of course not, Henry. I just remember what happened the last time you left the castle for an extended period of time." Catherine hesitated to think back on the siege by the disgusting Lord Vincent. She hated to think she had resorted to poisoning her former countrymen; however, the situation had called for extreme measures.

"Ah, yes. Well, I will leave a small number more than I usually do, just in case any rogue Italian Lord decides to make siege on my castle." Catherine did not appreciate his mocking tone. Catherine nodded her thanks, absently staring out the window in the process.

"Sebastian will stay here too. I was going to invite him, but I foresee this feisty new Queen might take offense, being as he is another bastard _not _in line for a throne. At least not yet." Catherine bristled at these words. Henry liked to push her buttons, but this last statement troubled her greatly.

Check mate.

"I am sure that will make us all feel at ease." Henry could taste the sarcasm dripping off her words, but remained unmoved. After all, he had put up with Catherine for more years than any man should. He looked over at the woman he called his wife, and outstretched a hand in peace offering.

"Come, let us tell the news to the court."

Catherine obediently took her husband's hand, and followed him out of his chambers.

* * *

Lola struggled to keep up with Nostradamus' lesson today. Her mind was elsewhere, unfortunately. She has known for a fortnight now that Mary was with child, but the knowledge that the child was Sebastian's drove a stake through her heart. The pain was partly due to a lingering sense of lost love. Though Lola's affections for Nostradamus continued to grow, she was still healing from a broken heart. Most of the pain, however, surfaced when Lola thought about the consequences if the truth be told. Not only for Mary, who could be charged with treason, but Sebastian, and herself. She could be seen as aiding in treason. _No one will ever know_, she always told herself. Even if the child were to resemble his true father, the brother's shared at least a partial parentage, and a minimal likeness would not be cause for worry.

"Lola, I need you to mix two parts lavender in ..." He looked up, noting her distant gaze. "What is wrong?"

"I am worried about Mary, and the baby." Lola gasped, her hands covering her face in embarrassment. The child was not public knowledge yet.

"Do not worry, I already know about the child." He pointed towards his head to indicate he had seen him in a vision.

"You have? What does the child look like? Is it a boy or girl? Oh do tell me, please." Lola's enthusiasm ran over her sense of decorum. Looking about, Nostradamus moved to close his door, then pulled Lola over to the secluded corner nearest the window.

"The child is a boy, a prince. But before I continue, there is something I need to tell you."

"The Queen already knows this vision, does she not?"

"Yes, but for reasons you would not dare to dream. I cannot divulge the entire vision, nor did I to Queen Catherine, but I need to tell you this..."

Lola's eyes widened as the words flowed hurriedly from Nostradamus' mouth. The Queen's deviousness reached new levels in Lola's eyes. She would have to find time to tell Mary and soon.

* * *

Mary found Francis the next morning, on his way to the Great Hall to speak with his father. The burden of keeping the news of her condition had been lifted the previous evening. She relished in the joy of telling Sebastian he would be a father. Unfortunately, she now had to tell the man who would act as the father. _Francis should be a good father_, Mary thought. As if on cue, Francis rounded the corner to the Great Hall at full speed.

"Mary!" He exclaimed. "Good, we are late. Father has substantial news for us this morning." Francis gently grabbed her forearm, dragging a reluctant Mary behind him.

"Francis, wait." Mary hesitated, attempting to slow him down. He beckoned her onward, not slowing his pace. Finally, Mary grasped his arm and with all her strength, pulled him to a stop. "Francis, please stop."

"Come on, Mary. This news will affect you too." Francis had rolled his eyes initially when she had stopped him. _He better learn patience if he is going to be a father_, Mary thought and then amended, _When he will be a father._

"Francis, I have news myself that I must share with you before we enter."

"Fine." Francis sighed with a huff. "Make it quick."

Mary cringed at his indifference to her needs. It was just one of the many reasons her love for him had waned.

"Francis, do not be angry with me for stopping you. This is news we will want to share immediately." At these words, Francis' ears perked up, and his eyes gazed curiously at Mary. "You see, Francis, I am with child."

The stunned silence was not very reassuring to Mary, until Francis let out a very undignified whoop of joy. Before Mary knew what was happening, she was in his arms, being twirled around. His reaction pleased Mary, but the spinning left her a bit dizzy and nauseous.

"Francis, please slow down. My stomach is a bit sensitive." She chose to say this laughingly, to not hurt Francis' feelings. It was such a rare thing to be in his presence lately, and be happy.

"Oh, good Heavens, Mary. What was I thinking?" He smiled lovingly at her, for the first time in awhile. Gently cupping her face, he kissed her fiercely. "This is wonderful, Mary. Thank you." He held her in his arms, hugging her close. On another day, in a different place, Mary would have been infinitely happy right in this moment. But now, while she was happy that Francis was excited for the news, she inwardly cringed. She had lied to the man she had made a vow to love for the rest of her life. Granted, he had not kept those vows either, but Mary had always assumed she would be the one taking the higher road. For Mary, there was no turning back from her path, from Sebastian, from their child, and nor did she want too. Still in Francis' arms, Mary looked upwards, as if to heaven. _I love Sebastian. God forgive me, but I do. _She hesitated before adding, _God forgive us both._

* * *

After a few moments of relishing in their happy news, Francis tugged Mary into the Great Hall, anxious to tell the King and Queen, and the rest of the court.

"Ah, Francis, there you are! Now we can begin..."

"Wait, Mary and I have an important announcement first." Francis rarely interrupted his father, but this was a most opportune time. "Your Majesties, I am proud to announce Mary is with child. Please join us in our happiness." Collective gasps and claps of joy rung out around the Hall. Mary was overwhelmed by the noise, and the court's response. She knew Sebastian should be somewhere in the crowd, but she did not want to meet his gaze. Though he never displayed emotions of jealousy, she understood that deep down, he would want to be the one announcing her child, _his child_, their child's, expected birth. Mary secretly rued the day she was born to be a Queen. If she had been born to some privilege, as Greer, or Lola, or Aylee had been, or even none at all, a relationship with Sebastian _might _be possible. He was the son of King. But looking upon the adoring faces of the court around, she could only imagine the horror, betrayal, and disgust if they only knew the truth.

"This is great news indeed!" Henry bellowed. "Page! Come, send word to the Cardinal. The cathedral bells should be rung throughout the countryside, and a special mass be read in Mary's honor!"

Catherine was elated. She eagerly joined in the celebrations as many came forward to congratulate the royal couple. _My plan worked_, she thought, _oh happy day._

The King raised his hand to summon silence across the hall. "While this is joyous news, I must impart some additional news of interest." The court settled down as Henry continued. "Mary Tudor has died, and in her last dying moments, she acknowledged her half-sister, Elizabeth, as her successor."

The gasps of joy for Mary and Francis' news turned into gasps of surprise, and in some cases, horror.

"Her coronation takes place at the end of January, and I intend on being part of the audience. I am sure it will be a grand affair. Francis, you will accompany me to the meet the new Queen. She may prove to be a potential ally, or a horrible foe."

"But with Mary's news, I would prefer to stay close to the castle." For a moment, Mary was touched by the sudden emotional sentiment expressed by her husband.

"Oh come now, Francis. Women have carried children for ages. Besides, I have already promised your mother a few extra guard."

Francis nodded quickly in defeat. This was more like the Francis she knew. In her first days back at the French court, Francis exuded power, strength, and determination in standing against several of his parent's decisions. But as their relationship grew and changed to marriage, he seemed to lose his fire. Throughout his discourse with his father, Mary remained silent and contemplative. Her cousin was now Queen of England, a throne, believed by some, to rightfully belong to Mary. Elizabeth was also a Protestant, thanks to her mother's sympathetic religious leanings. She was known to be a cunning and brilliant young woman. Mary hoped, amongst all things, that she could have an amiable relationship with her cousin, especially with regards to Scotland. But now, Mary was not just protecting her homeland for herself, she was guarding her country for her child to one day rule.

* * *

It had been over a week since the news of Mary's condition had been announced. Bells rung out across the country honoring Mary and Francis and their unborn child. Many changes were occurring, and quite rapidly, around the French court. Diane de Poitiers nervously waited for Sebastian to return to his chambers, as she needed to urgently speak with him. The minutes passed slowly before the click of the door announced his arrival.

Sebastian stopped in his tracks, noting he was not alone in his chambers. His initial fear subsided as he realized it was his mother seated by the fire.

"So you finally made use of the key I provided you?" Diane turned her head and smiled at her only son. Sebastian tossed his sword on his bed, eager to rid himself of his royal attire.

"I had not need of it until today." She replied softly, standing to walk closer to her son. She looked at his handsome face, proud of the man he had become. Though her aspirations reached higher than Sebastian knew, she was still thrilled with all he had accomplished in his young life. Being a son of a King held it's perks, but it also presented many dangers.

"What brings you here? You look worried." He noted his mother's eyes darted abruptly around the room, as if on constant alert for danger.

"There have been rumors around the court, especially amongst the guard." Diane started, watching Sebastian's reaction. He momentarily paled, concerned over the 'rumors' which she had been hearing, but immediately fixed his features into a look of indifference.

"Oh?" Sebastian could muster no more words than the one.

"Queen Catherine has been acting strangely lately, ever since the announcement that Henry and Francis would leave for England soon. What I have heard concerns me greatly. There is talk she has been meeting mercenaries in secret." Sebastian frowned at this revelation. Hiring a mercenary could only mean one thing in his mind.

"She is hiring an assassin? For who?" He dropped his words to a whisper, his heart racing furiously. Catherine was crazy, and could harm anyone, except her own children, if she needed too. Sebastian even wondered if she might harm Francis, or Charles even, if push came to shove.

"I do not know anymore than that, but I am worried for all of us. She is using Henry and Francis' departure to meet her ends."

"Do you think she would try and kill Mary and the child?" Uttering those words were unbearable for Sebastian. He would kill Catherine himself before she could lay a hand on Mary or his baby.

"Either Mary, or possibly you. I think she feels threatened now that Elizabeth has the throne in England. A bastard-born daughter on the throne." Sebastian knew his mother implied that Catherine would now consider him a threat, a son who might upstage her own.

"She will never harm my family." The words had left his mouth before he realized their true meaning. Diane raised her eyebrows at her son. Dropping his gaze, he turned away from his mother's intense stare. He knew she had seen right through him, as always.

"Your family? My son, I know you are brave, but are you truly this foolish?" Her mind was racing as she walked around to face him. Diane reached for his hands, hands she had held since they were smaller than the palm of her own hand. They were rougher now, but they still held that same gentle quality. "Are you...is the child..." She could not find the words that would not have a treasonous meaning.

"I cannot answer, no matter what you ask. Take my silence as you will." He leaned in, gently kissing his mother on the forehead.

"Be careful, my son. You are my one and only child. I may have lost Henry, but I could not bear losing you too." A single tear escaped down her cheek.

"I always am."


	11. Chapter 11

Over 300 followers! You all are AMAZING! Thank you so much! Please check out my newest Reign one-shot, 'To Eternity' as well. It's separate from 'A Man for All Seasons'.

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 11 Music: Not Gonna Die by Skillet (I consider this a must listen to for this chapter BUT if you do, you need to start at minute 4:00 of Good to Be Alive by Skillet ... the interlude between songs is fantastic!)

Interlude (end of Good to Be Alive):

Despair! You come to me / With your poison and your misery  
Oh, death! You come to sting / With your poison and your misery

[choir]  
Death! Death! Death! Death!  
Death surrounds me! Singing to me softly! / Death, its shadows! Spreads its wings around me!  
In the night, close your eyes, or it will come! (Death, death, comes, it will come)  
_This is how it feels when you're bent and broken / This is how it feels when your dignity is stolen (singing to me softly)_  
In the night, close your eyes, or it will come! (Death, death, comes, it will come)  
Creeping in the shadows, Creeping in my mind  
Death! Death! / Don't close your eyes!

* * *

The Twelfth Night feast arrived quicker than Mary deemed possible. Though now eating for two, Mary tried not to indulge her appetite, for many of the foods being served did not sound appealing to her changing body. It was also the fact Francis insisted on tasting every bit of her food himself. Ever since she told Francis the news, he began to hover. He did not want her to walk too far, or dance too much, or do anything that might upset her delicate balance.

Mary was going stir crazy.

It also meant her time with Sebastian was limited. She was eagerly anticipating Francis' trip to England with his father. They would leave in two days, and it could not arrive soon enough. Mary was counting the hours until she could happily flee into Sebastian's waiting arms.

* * *

The following day's Epiphany mass was spectacular. It was a truly regal event. Though Mary had gifted the custom-made rattle to Sebastian weeks before, she saved the one for Francis until after the mass. The royal version was studded in precious jewels, though the coral ball at the end matched it's more homely counterpart.

Francis was thrilled at Mary's thoughtfulness. He showed it to everyone, much to Mary's dismay. Francis could be lovingly selfish to a fault.

Francis visited her unexpectedly that night, only asking to hold her and their child close before he left. She cringed when he mentioned _their _child, but hoped he would not detect her lack of enthusiasm. It still saddened her to deceive Francis, for he truly seemed eager to be a father.

"Are you sure you are okay with me leaving for England? I can stay if you like." Mary jumped as she spoke, thinking he had fallen asleep awhile ago.

"Yes, Francis, I will be fine. I think it will be good for you to go and meet the new Queen. After all, we may be enemies one day."

"True indeed. Maybe this visit will help France start anew with England." He continued to prattle on, and Mary easily feel asleep to his continually talking. She tried to envision it was Sebastian's arms around her, but they were not the same.

In less than a day, she could really have his arms around her if she wanted.

* * *

Mary tried to wait a full two days before visiting Sebastian. Maybe it was the guilt she felt for deceiving Francis causing her to delay. Or maybe it was the sudden nightmares. Nightmares that included Mary covered in blood, _Sebastian's blood_, that kept her away. Either way, by the end of the second full day, she had lost all resolve, and fled eagerly down the secret passage to his chambers.

She continued the same pattern every evening for two weeks, waiting until her ladies were gone and hopefully fast asleep before sweeping her robe around her shoulders, gently opening the secret door, and disappearing into the castle depths.

* * *

By the end of those two weeks, Mary had grown accustomed to her evening ventures. When Francis and King Henry returned, she knew it would be difficult to resume her previous lifestyle. She laid comfortably in Sebastian's bed, ensconced warmly within the sheets and his arms. The glow from the fire cast a reddish hue on Mary's already pinkened skin. Her eyes followed the flames as they rose and fell, dancing eerily amongst the wood. For a brief moment, Mary felt the flames rise up and surround her, choking her breath and stinging her eyes. But then she remembered only heretics were burned. The cost of treason was a sharp axe, and not a fiery post. Even with the joyous Twelfth Night and Epiphany celebrations, Mary's mind continually went to the worst case scenario. Her hands went protectively to her belly, slightly swollen now. She knew her morbid thoughts stemmed from her maternal instincts beginning to surface. Sighing, she wished she could just enjoy this moment. She wanted to relax in the comfort of Sebastian's arms, the feel of his skin against hers, and the way he hummed softly in her ear, his hand caressing her slightly swollen belly. She snuggled back further against his chest, wiggling her hips as she sought his warmth. Her body trembled as a deep chuckle escaped him.

"Honestly, Mary. Again?" His lips skimmed her bared shoulder, his breath tingling the sensitive skin. "Not that I am complaining, really."

"No, Bash, I am exhausted. I am trying not to lose this memory of us, here, together in this moment." She hesitated, afraid to continue on. "Deep inside, I feel you slipping away." Sebastian raised himself up on an elbow, looking over Mary's back towards her hidden face. She rolled onto her back to gaze up at him. Though she smiled, the lines of worry etched themselves across her features.

"Mary, I am not leaving you. No. Never would I leave you." His free arm gripped her exposed one, soothingly stroking her shoulder bone with his thumb. Mary refused to meet his gaze, but glanced back at the fire. "Something is troubling you, what is it?"

Mary reached her arm around Sebastian's back, pulling him down and flush against her. Hooking her leg around his hip, it was as if she was trying to merge them into one person.

"I know we have become one in the carnal sense, but I do not think we can actually become one person. I do enjoy you trying though." Sebastian aided in her efforts, pushing his hands in to the small of her back, careful to not push her growing belly to roughly against him.

"I cannot put into words what is bothering me. Maybe my maternal instincts are surfacing, but I want to protect you, keep you safe, from something hiding in the shadows."

"Now you are beginning to sound like Nostradamus. Has my child effected you in such a way?"

Mary smiled up at her lover, feeling the heat and need rise within her again at his acknowledgment of their child. She blushed in remembrance of the actions that created this child. The same actions she knew she would be indulging in again shortly. She had given up the thought of not laying with Sebastian while carrying his child. _If only the nuns could see me now, _Mary thought, inwardly laughing.

"Your child has effected me in the best way possible." She abruptly captured his lips with hers, a hand sneaking down to roughly dig her nails into his hip. Refusing to break their contact, he rolled them over, moving carefully over their child. Her legs parted automatically, framing his hips with her thighs, as her lips sought his desperately. She heard her name whispered huskily as he braced his weight above her, ready to begin their timeless dance.

"Dear God, Sebastian."

He protectively dropped his body to cover Mary's, his head whipping around to his now open door. Diane stood in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock. She hastily shut his door, locking it in the process. She glanced back at her son before averting her eyes to the ceiling. Catching her son in the throes of passion was not what she had expected of the evening. It was hard not to glance back towards his bed, watching as he carefully maneuvered off the dark-haired beauty whom Diane thought she knew.

"Please do not bother attempting to hide your identity Mary, I know it is you." The movement from the bed was sudden, as Mary sat up to stare at Diane, holding the sheets protectively to her chest. Sebastian sat up beside Mary, his head hung in defeat. The questioning look Mary shot Sebastian reminded Diane she had a voice. "Do not blame Sebastian, Mary, he never said a word to me. I am his mother. There are some things I just know."

"Why are you here, mother?" Diane knew her son was irritated by the sound of his voice, but she had not the time to worry. He needed to act, and act quickly.

"Not to interrupt this sordid affair, that was not my intention. Though I must say, Sebastian, must you really defile a pregnant woman?" Sebastian made to leave the bed when Mary placed a stopping arm in front of him.

"There is no defiling going on, Diane. He was doing nothing that I did not ask him too. But you have come with bad news, have you not? I sense a change in the air." Mary whispered, tilting her head questioningly at Diane.

"You are perceptive, Mary. Yes, I am hear to tell you, my dear son, you must leave tonight." Diane now approached Sebastian, reaching a hand tentatively towards his arm. "I beg of you, leave within the hour. I have it on good authority the Queen's mercenaries are being told to hunt you down and kill you, tonight. You have an hour, maybe less."

"What? The guards will not allow mercenaries to act within their walls." Sebastian now stood, his nakedness not a hindrance to him.

"They have been told to not interfere, on pain of potential poisoning should they attempt to stop them. You must pack your things and leave now. Leave the castle. Leave France."

"Leave France? You cannot be serious!" Though he did not plan to leave, Sebastian began gathering his clothes, pulling his trousers on.

"Why do you frighten him so? If Catherine really planned to kill Bash, Henry will know as soon as he returns and her life will be forfeit." Mary finally spoke, rising herself from the bed and wrapping her robe around herself.

"The guards do not know the mercenaries plans, only to let them be. If Bash were to disappear, no one would know. Especially if another body is randomly found murdered, it would be suspected they were the mercenaries intended victim. Catherine has this well planned. She fears Sebastian will overthrow Francis, and will do anything, including murder, to make sure that never happens. But enough of this talking, you must leave my son."

"And go where? You said out of France, but where would that be?" Sebastian was now fully dressed, his sword already wrapped around his waist.

"Anywhere, just away from here."

Mary turned toward the door as the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. As Diane's words began to sink in, Mary fought to suppress the panic rising inside. _Where could he go? Where could he go?_

"Scotland. Go to Scotland. You can seek political asylum from my mother." Mary started around the bed, moving towards the secret door that she had used earlier in the night when she first sought Sebastian's company. "Come, let us to my chambers. I need to write my mother a quick note of explanation. You will need my signet ring as well."

He grabbed her arm while she opened the door, giving Mary a moment's pause. "Do you really want me to leave? I will fight."

A tear escaped Mary's eye as she looked at Bash's face. Just a few minutes earlier they were thoroughly enjoying each others' company. Now, his life was in imminent danger.

"No, but you must if it will save your life." She roughly grabbed his hand, placing it gently on the small swell of her stomach. "This child need you. I need you. Alive."

"Then to Scotland I will go."

* * *

They raced down the hidden passageways. Mary jumped at any sound that was not created by their six feet. She prayed her ladies were already asleep so that her room would be vacant. As she cautiously opened the door, she realized her prayer had been answered. There was not a soul in sight.

Running to her desk, Mary quickly wrote a note of explanation to her mother. _Please take care of this man. He is most precious to me, and his life is in danger._ Mary added a few additional words, before sealing the note with her personal crest. Reaching behind the desk, she fiddled with a few knobs before finding the one which released a tiny door on the right side. Pulling it open, Mary grabbed her second signet ring. She had had an additional one made for such a situation. Though she never dreamed she would be sending it with Sebastian, hoping her mother would believe his story and take him under her protection.

"Here, take these. My mother will understand." She thrust them in Sebastian's waiting hands. She turned away from him, the tears now flowing uncontrollably. He appeared in front of her, pulling her shaking body into his arms.

"Mary, I love you. I will always love you. Take care of my child. I promise to see you soon." Mary felt her hands grasp frantically at his jacket, pulling him downwards until she could look him directly in the face.

"I love you, Bash. As your Queen, I order you to come back to me." She held his gaze, begging him to see the pain she felt.

"I will, Mary. I have no intention of dying tonight."

She kissed him with all the might she could muster. Her hands feverishly held his face. They could both taste her salty tears.

"Go now, before I order you to stay with me." She whispered, kissing him gently one last time. He held her a moment longer, before leaving her standing there alone and cold. Stopping in front of Diane, he gave his mother a brief hug, exchanging no words as none were needed. Glancing behind her, Mary caught his eyes one last time before he closed the secret passageway door.

She ran to her window that overlooked the castle entrance. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow as she waited to see his figure. When she saw the hooded man appear, she knew it was him. Even in the darkness, his movements were graceful and skillfully planned. She lost sight of him when he entered the stables, but only a few minutes later he appeared leading a horse. Her fingers clawed at her windows, leaving trails in the condensation. She wanted to watch his figure until she could see him no longer.

Diane's arms pulled her away from the window when the sobs threatened to topple Mary over. She cried endlessly into Diane's shoulder, not caring that she never really liked the woman, even though she was Sebastian's mother.

Mary could barely hear the next words Diane uttered, as her own cries filled her ears.

"Sebastian has never broken a promise. Take care of his child. He will come back to you."


	12. Chapter 12

You think the last chapter was crazy, just hold your horses! I am utterly amazed with all the positive reviews. Thank you so much! If you haven't already, please check out my newest Reign one-shot, 'To Eternity', or my in-progress story 'Cursum Perficio' for Snow White and the Hunstman!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 12 Music: Seven Devils by Florence + the Machine

Holy water cannot help you now / Thousand armies couldn't keep me out  
I don't want your money / I don't want your crown  
See I've come to burn your kingdom down

_Seven devils all around me!_  
_Seven devils in my house!_  
_See they were there when I woke up this morning_  
**_I'll be dead before the day is done_**

* * *

After what had been a busy day, Lola found sleep to be evasive. She did, however, find comfort in the arms engulfing her frame, for due to their difference in height, his arms easily consumed her silhouette. It was a difficult situation to be in for Lola, now loving a man whom her family might despise. He had no fortune or title; his fame was debatable, for whether he was famous or infamous was in the eye of the beholder. Greer had once said Mary and her ladies might never go home, and Lola was beginning to believe that thought to be true. Therefore, why not indulge in a love that was honest, true, and caring?

As if he knew she was thinking about him, Nostradamus' arm tightened its hold on Lola. She stiffened when she felt his body go rigid, knowing he was not protectively grasping her in his sleep. Instead, he was a fighting a vision that was threatening to overwhelm him. She had grown accustomed to how he reacted, physically and emotionally, to the onset of his visions. She held his hand tightly, waiting for his body to go slack before awakening him, if he was not already. Turning to face him, Lola carefully placed her hands on either side of his face. He blinked rapidly, his eyes darting about as if unaware of his surroundings. Upon locking gazes with Lola, his eyes widened, and he roughly grabbed the wrists that sweetly cupped his face.

"Go to Mary, and hurry." Nostradamus said through panted breath. His forehead was covered in sweat, as was his chest. Worry began to creep within Lola's mind.

"What did you see? What has happened to Mary?" Lola could hear her frantic voice raising several octaves in fear.

"No, not Mary. It is Sebastian. She will try and kill him tonight."

"She? Who? What should I do?" Lola laid subdued, not daring any sudden movements. Her mind was rapidly trying to process his vision. _Mary. Sebastian. Oh no, _she thought.

"Go to Mary. She must warn Sebastian, if it is not already too late." He pushed her hands away, nodding towards the door. Lola nodded, reaching in for a brief, chaste kiss before grabbing her robe and wrapping it swiftly around her arms. She did not bother with shoes, and her bare feet barely made a sound as she quickly made her way out the door.

Nostradamus sat up in his small bed, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his temples. He could still see the blood as he closed his eyes. _So much blood._ And the battered body, bearing the small lion pendant necklace Sebastian kept hidden under his shirt. The beginning of his vision had been clear, but the ending, the body and blood, was so disconnected from the beginning. Nostradamus was unsure they referred to the same thing. Was he too late, and would he see the blood from his vision splattered on the walls of Sebastian's chambers? Or Mary's?

He had often thought God had cursed him with these visions, but tonight he prayed his visions were wrong. For once.

* * *

Lola swept into Mary's chambers, taken aback to find Mary crying within Diane de Poitiers' arms. _Oh no, am I too late? _She thought.

"Mary? Mary, what has happened?" Lola approached the two women, unsure how to begin now that Diane was here too. Mary displaced herself from Diane's grasp, hobbling over to Lola and hugging her friend close. Mary was an obvious wreck, but Lola needed to voice Nostradamus' warning. "Mary, I come with a warning for Nostradamus. Sebastian..."

"He is gone." Mary whimpered, slowly sinking to the floor. Lola helped Mary sit, keeping an arm around Mary's sobbing body. "They were going to kill him."

"What? You knew? Nostradamus just had his vision..." Mary looked up at her friend, as if just realizing she was there. "Nostradamus just sent me to tell you that you must warn Sebastian. What has happened, Mary?"

"Oh, Lola, Sebastian's life was threatened by the Queen. Diane received word that the mercenaries would come after him tonight, to kill him." Mary stopped to breath, her words spilling frantically from her mouth. "He...he left. He had to flee for his life." Tears overtook Mary again, as she crumpled against her friend. For the sake of her child, she tried to get a grip on her emotions. _He will come back. He will come back. _Mary chanted to herself.

"Why would Catherine have him killed?" Lola rubbed circles across Mary's back, attempting to help Mary calm down.

"Now that my cousin Elizabeth has the throne in England, she thinks Sebastian will attempt to overthrow Francis." The tremors throughout Mary's body were starting to soften, and her breathing even out. "If she took anytime to know her husband's son, she would know he has no interest in the throne."

Mary's eyes tried to trace the floral designs as they weaved within the floor rug. She needed something, anything, to take her mind off of thinking of Sebastian. No, not thinking _about_ him; she did not want to keep thinking about him _dead. _Mary was content to sit in silence, her mind loosely naming the flowers on the rug. _A rose. A poppy. A bluebell._

_"_Where did he go?" Lola asked gently, but Mary jumped nonetheless. She looked around, noticing Diane had quietly left. Her door was shut, and no servants were within earshot.

"He left for Scotland. I sent with him a letter for my mother, begging political asylum for him. I sent my second signet ring as well, so she would know the request came from me."

"That was brilliant, Mary. Catherine would not pursue him outside of France."

Mary whimpered again, placing a hand on her barely swollen belly. They had been so happy for a few weeks. Sebastian was thrilled to be a father, and Mary was so content with that knowledge. Now, he might not see his child born, or grow up. He might never come back to the French court, to her. The thought blanketed Mary in darkness. She needed the light, but her light had left on horseback.

"Be that as it may, what if he never leaves Scotland? What if he never sees his ..." Mary paused, stroking her stomach.

"Son." Lola offered, smiling knowingly up at Mary. Mary blinked, looking confusedly at Lola. "Nostradamus has had a vision. Your child is a son, and a prince."

"A son? We will have a boy?" Lola was pleased to see the smile that graced Mary's face. It was harder, now, to continue with the news she had been meaning to share with Mary for weeks. "Mary, I need to tell you something else."

"Wait, when you first arrived tonight you said Nostradamus had sent you?" The smile continued on Mary's face, now turning into more of a smirk.

"Yes, he did." Mary continued to gaze at her friend, urging her to continue. "Yes. Whatever your question is Mary, the answer is yes."

"Is he good?" Mary enjoyed the momentary distraction from her sorrows to delve into Lola's newly acknowledged love-life.

"Well, I should not have said 'yes' to any question, for that one I cannot answer yet. However, you have distracted me from what I was originally going to tell you." Lola glanced at Mary as if she was a parent disciplining her child. Mary smiled, but nodded for Lola to tell her story. "How do I start? Remember a few months back when Queen Catherine had planned that strange evening party for us?"

"How can I forget, for that was the first time Sebastian and I..." She realized this might still be a touchy subject for Lola, even though they had not spoken of it since Mary knew Lola had feelings for Nostradamus.

"Yes, neither one of us shall forget that night. Anyway, apparently Catherine had requested several elixirs from Nostradamus for that night. He made one to be used on multiple people."

"What was the elixir?"

"It was an aphrodisiac. It was meant to be mixed with wine, which it was, to encourage you to bed Francis. It was also put in my wine, and Sebastian's, in hopes he would bed me." Mary stared at Lola, finding no words in response to Lola's revelation. The idea that now floated across her mind bothered her greatly. What if her need for Sebastian, and his for her, was only driven by the elixir? Lola was perceptive, realizing her friend was twisting the news.

"Before you panic, Nostradamus assured me the elixir would only enhance personal feelings, not create them. You already had the need, and the want, for Sebastian. The combination of the wine and the aphrodisiac only lifted any inhibition you might have had...at claiming...him."

Mary relaxed, but still felt partially violated.

"But Mary, she also had one additional elixir made specifically for you. It was for increasing fertility. If Francis bedded you, and you conceived a child, the Queen would finally have an heir..."

"And then I would be expendable. Only Catherine would be so devious. So that means I still need to be on my guard, even after my child is born." Lola nodded. Mary reached her arms around her friend, hugging her close. "I know that was hard for you to tell me, but thank you."

"You are welcome, Mary. I would not have told you if it was not important. And please be assured, again, that your feelings for Sebastian are real."

Mary genuinely laughed, kissing Lola on the cheek. "Oh sweet Lola, I do not need reassurances there." Mary paused for a moment, grasping Lola's hand. "Will you stay for the rest of the night? I do not want to be alone, with only my tears as company."

"Of course, Mary, I would be happy too."

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Lola and Mary rekindled their friendship. Not that is was falling apart, but they spent more hours together than they had in months. With the revelation that her unborn child was a boy, Mary and Lola spent some of that time making clothes and blankets for the baby. Mary had several special pieces commissioned out to the best seamstresses at court. She would spare no expense for Sebastian's son.

Kenna had finally eclipsed her horrible morning sickness, and accompanied Mary occasionally on walks within the castle. Mary let her prattle on about how Henry doted on her now, giving her multiple new jewelry pieces, and waiting on her hand and foot. For Kenna, this amount of exuberance was normal, and Mary enjoyed seeing her friend so happy.

Henry.

The King, and Francis, had returned just four days previously. Upon news of Sebastian's disappearance, Henry raged around the castle. He ordered multiple search parties out, ordering them to go to the coast if they needed to find him. He gave his favorite son freedom, but disappearing was not one of Sebastian's usual activities. Francis, too, was upset, but brushed it off as his brother just being himself.

"Lady Mary, Lady Kenna." A servant stammered as he hurriedly turned the corner, almost running into both ladies. "You are requested in the Great Hall immediately. A courier has arrived with news of the King's son."

Mary unknowingly gripped Kenna's arms, which was laced with her own, tightly. Kenna gave a curt 'yes' to the servant, before turning to face Mary.

"Can you let go of my arm?" Kenna jerked her arm away from Mary. "What was that about?"

"I am just anxious to hear about Sebastian. The King and Francis have been so worried."

"Tell me about it, it is all Henry talks about." Mary was put off by Kenna's indifferent tone towards Henry's worry and Sebastian's predicament. But they relaced arms, walking quickly to back towards the Great Hall. When they turned the corner that led to towards the hall entrance, Mary noticed the servants were running around in disarray. King Henry was barking orders, though Mary could not make out the words. From out of the corner, Diane ran forward. Grabbing Mary by the arm, she pulled her away from Kenna, who shot Diane daggers with one swift glance.

"We are busy, Diane." Kenna said harshly, reaching for Mary's other arm. Diane ignored her, catching Mary's eyes in a serious, demanding gaze.

"Mary, if you hear no other words today, please listen to mine. Not is all as it seems." Mary stepped back from Diane, her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

Diane shook her head, sidestepping Mary and Kenna and headed into the Hall. Mary heard Kenna whisper 'Rude' before they both followed suit. _What did Diane mean, not is all as it seems? _Mary thought. Her words were vague, and cryptic. _Did she mean something about Sebastian?  
_

Greer, Aylee and Lola were already in the Hall, waiting on Mary. As Mary and Kenna made their way over, Mary saw Francis speaking with his father and his mother. King Henry was gesturing wildly, as was Francis. Queen Catherine, on the other hand, looked bored, but followed the shouting match between her husband and son with much interest.

"Do we know what has happened?" Aylee whispered to Mary, glancing around the court. A general unease seemed to flow like the wind from one end of the hall to the other.

"Enough!" Henry shouted, raising his arms. "Our courier is stabling his horse, and will join us shortly. The message he sent ahead said he has news of my son, Sebastian. Thank God we shall know more!"

A commotion outside the hall caused a stir amongst the court. Several swayed unsteadily, while a few, including Mary, took a few tentative steps forward to see out the door. A middle-aged man came hurrying in, smelling of horse sweat and dirt. He bowed courteously to Henry and Catherine, nodding toward Francis.

"Finally, man. What good news do you bring us?" Henry stepped forward towards the man, extending an arm and gripping the man's shoulder.

"We found Sebastian, Your Majesty." He stammered, looking around nervously. Gasps filled the hall, and a few happy smiles exchanged. The man turned around, motioning several people forward with his hand. Mary reached back and found Lola's outstretched one. A happiness filled Mary, and it showed through her smile. _Sebastian has returned!_

But a horrible scream forced Mary to whip her head back around. The men accompanying the courier half-carried, half-drug a man's body between them. They gently laid the extremely limp body on the ground. At this point, the court had gone quiet, except for the hysterical crying from one woman. Diane threw herself forward through the crowd, screaming "My son! My son!"

Henry stood staring at the body, not moving and not speaking. Francis looked to be in shock. Catherine just continually clasped and unclasped her hands.

Blackness.

Mary fought against the blackness threatening to consume her. Her vision had gone hazy about the time Diane had started screaming. There was a pit forming in her stomach, and Mary wanted someone to pinch her. This surely had to be a dream. Words were being exchanged, very loudly in fact, between the King and the courier, but Mary only heard a few.

"Found him...beaten to death...too much blood...robbed of most everything..." Those were the only words Mary distinguished from the courier's speech. Sebastian, _her _Sebastian, laid dead on the floor of the Great Hall. From her angle, she could not see his face. Of that, she was very thankful. She wanted to remember his smiling face, not a bloody and swollen one. But Mary could see his brown leather tunic and trousers, the same ones she saw him put on that fateful evening he left. They were now torn, and covered in blood. Peeking out from his tunic was his lion pendant. Mary had only seen it a few times, mainly when Sebastian was dressing, or undressing. He called it his good luck charm.

For a brief second, Mary wondered how she could be so calm.

Then she heard the screaming again. But these screams were not from Diane. They bubbled up from her throat, cutting and scratching their way out. Her knees buckled, but strong arms reached around her, keeping her from falling. The last voice she heard before being removed from the hall was Francis.

"Lola, get her out of here and back to her chambers. She should not witness this in her condition."

_In my condition? _Mary thought. _I am in this condition because of the man lying dead on the floor. My love. My Sebastian. My Bash._

Lola held her right arm, while Aylee held her left. They walked silently beside her, afraid to break her quiet stance. Mary obediently walked, not quite understanding how her feet were still moving. She felt hollow, like someone had reached inside and ripped her heart out. And her lungs. A memory of their first night together suddenly surfaced. Sebastian had told her 'You will be the death of me.' Though he meant it in a different fashion, those words haunted Mary, and Mary remembered them vividly now. _I told him he should never have said those words._

Upon reaching her chambers, Lola stopped. "Mary, would you like..."

"No." Her words were quite, but harsh. "Leave me be." Lola, Aylee, and Greer, who had silently followed Mary and the others, glanced at each other, shrugging. They curtseyed, as was proper, and stepped away from their Queen.

Mary entered her chambers alone, and went right to the window. It was the same window where she watched his retreating his figure barely more than two weeks ago. Her fist made contact with the window, and Mary delighted in the pain. The pain was real.

"You promised you would come back." Mary whispered, through the renewed tears. "You promised." As she watched the snow begin to filter from the sky, Mary was haunted by not only Sebastian's words, but his mother's more recent ones.

_Not is all as it seems._


	13. Chapter 13

So, that was crazy =) Thank you for all the positive reviews!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 13 Music: Let It Be by the Beatles

When I find myself in times of trouble / Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
And in my hour of darkness / She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be  
_Let it be, let it be / Let it be, let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

And when the broken-hearted people / Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer, let it be  
For though they may be parted / There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer, let it be  
_Let it be, let it be / Let it be, let it be_  
_ Whisper words of wisdom, let it be_

* * *

Mary awoke the next morning to swollen eyes, blurry vision, and a desperate ache in her heart. For a split second, Mary thought the previous day's events had all been a terrible dream. _Sebastian cannot be dead, _she thought. Maybe if she repeated the phrase enough she would believe it, or it would actually be true.

Francis stirred beside her, having come unbidden to her room well after midnight. The horror of the days news showed clearly on his pale face. Mary had said very little to him, but allowed him to climb into bed and pull her close. She had fallen fitfully back to sleep, feeling his tears ghost across her shoulder.

In the waking moments when she would try to close her eyes again, she would see Sebastian's bloodied body, and hear Diane's curdling screams. No matter what she did, those screams echoed constantly within her mind, causing her to question her sanity. Mary was a strong woman, but she had one major weakness.

_Sebastian._

He came into her life and swept her off her feet when she least expected it. And yet, it was perfectly timed. He had been there when she most needed him, and as a consequence, she fell helplessly in love with him. It had not been a long fall, for loving Sebastian was as easy as breathing for Mary. She tried picturing his face in those moments before Diane had interrupted them that fateful night. His eyes shone bright with love, passion, and even lust. He had held her tight, and yet ever so gently as if she would break. Those were the moments she would cherish.

Those were the moments she would remember.

She wished he would have had a portrait made for her at some point. Something small she could keep with her always. Something she could show their son, when telling him about the goodness of his father.

But now she would not have the chance.

"I never asked if you were okay." Francis whispered into Mary's shoulder. She was not sure how long Francis had been awake, or, if like her, he did not sleep much.

"No, I am not." Any more words, and Mary felt she might disclose the entirety of her affair. _'No Francis, I am far from okay. I love your half-brother. I have bedded your brother, and I am carrying his child. And now he is dead. Should I be okay?' _The words floated through Mary's mind, converging on Mary's tongue before quickly dissipating. She wanted to scream her anger at the world for taking him too soon.

"Me either." Francis replied dejectedly. Mary was just now getting a glimpse of the pain of loss Francis was enduring. He had lost his older brother. He was the boy Francis had played with as a child, creating mischief wherever they went. He was the man Francis had looked towards; A man Francis was jealous of, because of his freedom. Francis had confessed many of these things to Mary early in their relationship, but to see Francis so wounded now hurt Mary deeply.

They both were hurting.

Mary's soul cried out to God. _Why did you take him? Why now? Why? Why? Why?_

Now, the only thing Mary would look forward to was the birth of their child. Not quite six months away, she prayed she would look upon Bash's eyes again. See his smile in his child's smile, and be thankful she could care for, raise, and teach a living being who was half her soul, and half his.

* * *

Time was suppose to heal all wounds, or so the stories would always say. It had been a week since Sebastian's body was brought back to court, and Mary felt worse now than she did at the time. His father was sparing no expense for a state funeral, even though Catherine balked at the idea. 'He is not recognized by the church, how can we have a proper state funeral for him?' She would constantly barrage. She said it just enough that Henry, in front of the entire court, banned her from the ceremony and banished her to her chambers until it was complete. Mary much enjoyed watching Catherine publicly shamed.

"Mary, it is time." Lola said softly. She had entered Mary's chambers quietly, for Mary was occupied gazing out her front window. Window-gazing had become Mary's _favorite_ pastime over the previous week.

"Already?" Mary whispered, not bothering to turn her head. Greer and Aylee had been bustling around her chambers earlier, readying Mary's dress and hair. Lola noted Mary wore a dress of brilliant blue, known to be Sebastian's favorite color. From the back, Lola noticed Mary's laces were not pulled as tightly as customary. She made a mental note they would be needing a few new dresses made to accommodate Mary's changing figure.

Lola not only mourned Sebastian's loss for herself, but the despair evident for Mary hurt her too. Mary had finally been really happy, and then in a blink of an eye, her world collapsed.

"I think we must go. I imagine Francis is waiting for you." Lola took a few tentative steps closer to Mary, reaching hesitantly towards her arm. Mary let Lola lead her out of her chambers. As they walked the halls, heading towards the castle chapel, Mary slid her hand down Lola's arm, weaving their hands together and squeezing tightly.

The funeral was to be in the castle chapel, before they would ultimately move his body to it's final resting place of Basilique Saint-Denis, where he would be buried next to his grandfathers and great-grandfathers. As they entered the chapel, Mary could see the court slowly filtering in the room. Still gripping Lola's hand, they made their way to the front where King Henry and Francis were seated.

Lola slowly extracted her hand from Mary's, who tried to refuse to let her go. Francis took Lola's place, and Mary sat on the hard wooden bench. A hush came settled in the chapel, and Mary turned her head around. Diane walked gingerly down the chapel aisle, a black lace veil draped dramatically across her face and down her back. She reached the altar and knelt. Nobody in the chapel made a sound. Diane made the sign of the cross, before raising herself up and coming to sit on the other side of Mary.

The procession began on schedule, incense wafting around Mary as the priests passed her pew. Diane had sat on her left, and while the priests made their way down the aisle, Mary felt Diane's hands wrap around her own. Something small was slipped into Mary's hand, and Diane held her hand tightly for just a moment. Mary wanted more than anything to acknowledge Diane's actions, and peek at whatever was now grasped tightly between her fingers. But now was not the moment. Not with Francis on her right side.

As the priests began the funeral mass, Mary let the words go right through her. The familiar Latin epitaphs sounded like beautiful romantic poetry, if Mary had not known their true meaning. The weeping began not long after, and it was hard enough for Mary to hold back tears when others did not.

"Mary, it is time to leave." Lola stood in front of Mary. Shelooked around the chapel, realizing the mass was over and only she, Lola, and Francis were still in the chapel.

"Is it over?" Lola nodded, noting the dazed appearance Mary exhibited, and had been all day. Lola noted the same appearance around Francis too. It would be a while before either the Dauphin or the Queen returned to their normal selves. But what would normal be now? And Lola did not think Mary, the real Mary, would ever return. She had never seen her friend in such a state.

"Mary, we need to attend the feast. I know neither of us want to right now, but father will expect us." Francis extended an elbow, and Mary obediently latched on. Lola did not know what disturbed her more about Mary's current state: her lack of words, or her lack of emotions. There was a part of her she had completely shut down, being accessible to no one.

The trio walked quietly down the hall, each left their own despairing thoughts.

* * *

Mary picked at the food on her plate, not feeling particularly hungry, but knowing her son needed her to eat. The feast was just as spectacular as the funeral mass. King Henry ordered the feast to be more festive than usual, so as it be more representative of Sebastian's life. And it was. The food was gourmet, the music was lively, and the court appeared seemingly _happy. _Or happier than they had been during mass.

Mary shifted in her seat, and felt her small purse bounce against her leg. She remembered the small item Diane had given her during the ceremony. She had stashed it away in the small bag she kept hidden in her skirts. Curiosity got the best of her, and she tugged the small item from it's hiding place. Opening her hand, the small lion pendant Sebastian wore sat in the palm of her hand. Wrapped around the laces was a shortened piece of paper. Unfolding it, Diane's scrawling words became visible. _It brought him good luck, let it bring you the same._

Mary had successfully kept the tears from falling all day, but her emotional barrier officially broke as she looked upon his pendant. Wrapping it securely in her hand, she begged Francis good night, excusing herself as overly tired. She escaped unstopped down the corridors, and saw nothing more welcoming than the door to her chambers.

Collapsing on the bed, Mary wept.

* * *

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Mary barely left her chambers, other than to walk with her ladies around the castle. Francis visited occasionally, but he had other methods of easing his grief. On a beautiful Saturday, Mary asked her ladies if they would accompany her on a trip to Basilique Saint-Denis later that day. The afternoon temperatures had been warmer than usual the past few days, and she wanted to see Sebastian's final resting place. The monumental tomb was still under construction, but he rested in peace in what was to be King Henry's tomb, until his was complete. _Would flowers be too much?_ She thought. Still only Lola knew of her true relationship with Sebastian, and Mary was afraid too much attention from her might prove disastrous. Especially with Kenna so _intimately _close to the King.

Even so, Mary specially requested a small bouquet of whatever they could find, being nearly mid-February. A handful of white carnations had just arrived, and Mary was anxiously awaiting Lola, Greer and Aylee's return so the could make their travel before the sun sets.

Lola and Greer arrived shortly after the carnations. With light capes, they were already dressed for the carriage ride.

"Where is Aylee?" Lola asked, helping Mary into the lighter of her two capes. Though warmer than usual, Lola did not want Mary to catch any chill that might affect her child.

"I am not sure. I thought she would be with you?" Mary replied, turning to grab the flowers off her table.

"Mary, are you sure you want to go?" Lola approached Mary, whispering the words in her ear to avoid Greer overhearing. Mary nodded in response, smiling weakly at her friend.

"Yes, I need to see him."

"Ah, there is Aylee now." Greer spoke as Aylee came bristling in the doorway.

"Sorry I am late, Mary, but a letter just arrived from your mother." She curtseyed as she handed the letter to Mary, a very Aylee-like gesture. She was ever the epitome of courtly decorum.

Mary noticed the seal had already been broken. _So the Queen is still reading my mother's letter, _she smirked. It had been several months since she had heard from her mother, and as Mary tried to remember, she realized it was before she knew she was with child.

"If you do not mind, I would like to briefly glance over the letter. I have not heard from my mother in a long time."

Choruses of 'Of course, Mary' rang out from her ladies, and they began tidying the few things in Mary's chambers that were out of place. Sitting in her favorite chair by the window, Mary excitedly unfolded the letter. It was shorter than normal, only two pages front and back. A smaller folded note fell from between the two pages, and Mary looked at it interestingly. She say it aside, vowing to read it after her afternoon saunter. Fingering the lion pendant that she now wore, typically hidden in her bodice but currently pulled out for her to hold, Mary began reading the beautiful penmanship that belonged only to her mother.

The first few lines of her mother's letter were typical, wishing Mary good health, and asking how things were at court.

The fourth line of the letter gave Mary pause. The carnations slipped from her lap, falling haphazardly onto the rug beneath. She felt her fingers drop the lion pendant and come to her face, covering her mouth in astonishment.

"Mary, are you alright? What has your mother said?" Greer asked. All of Mary's ladies looked at her, noticing the sudden change in her features.

No words came to Mary's mind that were adequate to describe her current emotional state.

Instead, she began laughing, tears of joy spilling easily down her cheeks.


	14. Chapter 14

So excited Reign won best new TV drama at the People's Choice Awards! And so excited for the continued support from my readers! You all ROCK! Thank you for all the positive reviews!

Author's Note: I own no claim over anything but the story line, and realize I am taking a great liberty with history (but that's what fanfic is for, right!) =) And yes, in case you were wondering, the title of this story is in reference to the wonderful 1966 movie starring Paul Scofield as Sir Thomas More.

Chapter 14 Music: Dedicated to the One I Love by The Mama's and the Papa's

While I'm far away from you my baby / I know it's hard for you my baby  
Because it's hard for me my baby / And the darkest hour is just before dawn

_[love can never be exactly like we want it to be] _

I could be satisfied knowing you love me  
_[and there's one thing I want you to do especially for me_]  
And it's something that everybody needs

If there's one thing I want you to do especially for me / Then it's something that everybody needs  
Each night before you go to bed my baby / Whisper a little prayer for me my baby  
And tell all the stars above / This is dedicated to the one I love

* * *

_Two Weeks Previously_

"My Lady Regent?" The older man questioned, bowing as he entered the council room. Regent Marie de Guise sat thoughtfully at the table, shifting through a pile of petitions addressed to their most gracious Queen, her daughter.

Looking up from the pile of paperwork, a sigh of relief on her face at seeing the older gentleman, she smiled. "You are a welcome sight, Kingston. What brings you?"

"Our scouts have spotted a rider, my Lady, from atop the castle precipice. He rides hard, and fast." Kingston wheezed, awaiting the Regent's direction in the matter.

"A rider? This is interesting." She muttered, moving eagerly from the table to the window on the opposite end of the room. Nothing could be seen coming from beyond the Loch, least of all a rider. "Well, when they arrive you must ascertain why they are in such hurry, and inform me at once. I do so hope this is not bad news again."

"Aye, my Lady." Kingston bowed, turning on his heel and taking small, hurried steps down the hall. The interest of Marie de Guise was definitely peaked at this point. Scotland had been questioningly quiet the past few months. No border raids from England, or Scottish feudal lord disputes. But there had also been no word from her daughter, Mary, who typically did not fail to write her every month or so. She worried about her daughter's happiness in France. The last few letters she did receive were tainted with despair, unhappiness, and sorrow. Oh Mary never mentioned her issues, but they flowed from between the lines of her script handwriting like poetry. She imagined Mary might be experiencing the hardships accompanied with arranged married life. Marie, herself, endured the same hardships, even though she, too, loved her husband. She had kept contact with James' bastard, for young James' Protestant connections could prove exceedingly useful for not only herself, but Mary as well. It had taken her almost a lifetime to accept Scotland was a Protestant country. Mary would have to accept that too.

Still seeing no sign of this rider, Marie glided back to the council table, ready to read through a few additional petitions, granting those she deemed most appropriate. And all in her daughter's name. They would ask for land, or help in quelling minor quarrels between neighbors. Some wanted religious freedom, others demanded restoration of the Catholic church. The requests went on and on. By the time she had reached the tenth petition, her eyes were crossing. Her eyesight was not what it used to be, and straining to read the small writing tended to induce terrible headaches. She was granted a reprieve as a knock on the door echoed around the council room.

"Ah, Kingston, I hope you have more information of this rider for me?" Marie de Guise nodded to the older man, whom she considered a great friend. She had known him and his wife for a long time, and they were very loyal to the Stuarts.

"Aye, my Lady Regent. He specifically requests to speak directly to you, and he will nae give me his name." Marie could see the old man bristling at the rider's impertinence.

"Is he a threat?" She had uttered those words many times before, regarding many different people. Threats had been easy to come by in previous years.

"Na, I do nae think so."

"Then show him in to the council room. I can shout very loudly, you know, if he is a threat." She smiled, laughingly at Kingston, whose lips twitched upward slightly in response. He nodded to Marie, leaving the doorway for just a moment, before leading a young man in to the room.

Though not young, the man was not middle-aged either. His brown hair was in disarray from traveling, as was his entire person. And he smelled of horse sweat, amongst other odors. Marie instinctively reached for her ball of incense, attached by a small chain to her waist belt.

"I see you have traveled a long way to see me personally. What is it you come for, nameless one?" Marie noticed he held himself tense, as if he might snap in half at any moment.

"I seek safety and security in Scotland, Regent. I bring you these as well." The man handed over a folded letter. Perched unsteadily on top of the paper was a ring.

Marie de Guise recognized the ring immediately. It belonged her daughter, the royal crest of Scotland shining brightly in the center. She gripped it firmly in her hand, quickly tearing the seal on the letter to ascertain why such a man came bearing Mary's ring.

_My Dearest Mother,_

___Please take care of this man. He is most precious to me, and his life is in danger._ His identity must remain a secret, so those hunting him cannot ever find him. I beg of you, please shelter him for me.  


_I wish I could tell you more, but I cannot. Understand I would not ask this of you if his situation was not dire. _

_Please write, when you have a moment, and let me know my cousin has arrived safely._

_Your Devoted Daughter, _

_Mary  
_

Marie looked up curiously at the man before her now. From her daughter's letter, which was most assuredly in her daughter's handwriting, she assumed this was no ordinary man.

"My, my." Marie started, folding her daughter's letter and holding it closely in her hand. "My married daughter is asking me to protect a man who is most precious to her. A man who is not her husband. This is turning out to be a most interesting day." She walked slowly over to the fireplace, keeping an eye on the young man. He was studying his feet, unwilling to meet her gaze. "Tell me, young man, if I cannot call you by your given name, what can I call you? I definitely do not want to keep calling you young man."

He met her gaze, studying her mannerisms. He laughed to himself. There was no mistaking the resemblance between Mary and her mother. They were much alike in features, and in spirit.

"You may call me Henry if you like. It is a given name of mine, though no one knows me by it." He knew the moment he spoke, his accent would give away his point of origin.

"I do love France, Henry, for that is where you are from, is it not? I knew you must at least be housed at the French Court from what my daughter wrote." He nodded. "Now tell me, honestly, are you Mary's lover?" His eyes widened and he took a step away from the Regent.

"Do not be alarmed, my boy, I do not judge you or Mary. But I know she had been unhappy for awhile, and if you brought her some joy then I will commend you."

Henry simply nodded.

"Good, now why are you seeking shelter here, or can you tell me?"

"There are those who believe I wish to take my brother's place. They wish me dead." He whispered the words, still reeling from the knowledge he had left Mary alone with those same people, and in her current state.

"Well we cannot have that, now can we? A love of my daughter's is most welcome here, and I will do all in my power to protect you."

"Thank you, Regent."

"Now, please go clean yourself up. You smell of horse." Henry laughed as Marie periodically kept pulling her incense ball out and wafting it in front of her nose. "Once you do, please join me for dinner. I would like to hear more about Mary."

"I would be honored." Henry bowed, turning to head toward the door. He stopped, looking back at the woman with the same raven hair and bold features. "And thank you. I assure you your help is much appreciated."

Marie smiled, and motioned him out the door.

* * *

He had cleaned himself up, feeling much more relaxed after a quick bath and change of clothes. From the window of the room he had been lent, he admired the Scottish scenery. It was as beautiful, if not more, than France. Though it lacked one crucial feature.

_Mary._

He was thankful her mother had humbly and completely welcomed him. He was amazed how easily she was able to perceive the true nature of his relationship with her daughter. He did not think it wise to mention the child at this point. He took a quick glance at himself in the small mirror they provided, and decided he was decent enough to attend dinner with the Regent.

Dinner was a quiet affair at first. He vowed not to be the first to speak, unsure of how to appropriately acknowledge her.

"Do you love Mary?" Marie de Guise asked abruptly. He thanked his stars he did not have a mouth full of food, or her might have choked.

"With all that is in me, yes." He replied, holding the Regent's gaze steadily.

"Good, because if you were just after power or privilege, I might have seen to it you would never return to France." He gulped. "But no matter, I can sense your ardent honesty."

"Thank you." He finally managed to politely reply.

"Have you thought what I might happen if she were to have your child?"

This time he did choke, trying not to cough embarrassingly in front of Mary's mother. He was surprised by the forwardness of her questions. He blushed, stuttering to find an accurate response.

"She is already, is she not? Oh my, this does complicate things." He hung his head in defeat, having vowed to not bring up the child. When it came to Mary, he tended to wear him emotions quite openly.

"The Dauphin does not suspect..."

"You would be wise to not complete your thought. My walls do not have ears, but I do, and I do not want to hear what words might follow."

"My apologies, Regent."

Marie de Guise rose, walking to retrieve a quill and paper from a small, decorative desk. She placed them before 'Henry'.

"I must think on what you have just told me. In the meantime, would you like to write a letter? I am sure she would love a letter from her _cousin._ I can send it with the letter I plan on writing shortly."

Cousin? He realized that would be the way to slip his identify past Catherine, who he knew read all of Mary's letters to and from her mother. He smiled in appreciation to the Regent, before gently picking up the quill. There were so many words he wanted to write, many were words of love and devotion. But he could not write such things. He would have to carefully chose his words, and craft his sentences, in hopes of conveying how much he missed her, missed his unborn child, and loved them both. We wanted to apologize for how he would have scared her, hoping his mother had reached Mary in time. As he wrote his words, he prayed he could speak them, and so many more, to her in person.

* * *

_Current_

The tears flowed freely down Mary's cheeks as she laughed. How clever of her mother and Sebastian to chose the name Henry. She knew it was his given middle name, after his father of course, but how appropriate. She could not handle the stream of emotions flowing through her, just knowing he was alive. _Then who had they buried?_

"Mary, what did your mother say?" Greer asked again, coming closer to her Queen. All the ladies' approached Mary cautiously, unsure of her mental stability.

"Oh, it is nothing really." Mary chuckled, wiping her cheeks. "My cousin has come to visit my mother, and apparently he is quite entertaining. She merely told me a few of his jokes." She hoped she spoke those words with conviction. No one in France could know Sebastian was alive, and her mother must have known Queen Catherine would read her letters. She glanced down again at her mother's letter, reading the joyful words.

_My Dearest Mary,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I pray King Henry, Queen Catherine, and Francis are in excellent spirits. How is all at the French court? Your __cousin__, Henry, has paid us an unexpected visit. I have not seen him in many years, and though he has traveled hard and far, he seems relaxed to be at rest for a while. He is most handsome, and I wish you were here so we could be together as a family. I will keep him safely under my wing, and hope he and your brother may become close friends. _

The letter continued, but she would read the rest later. Mary could tell her mother had written emphasis on the words _cousin,_ as well as _hard and far._ She thanked her mother for paying close attention to her original letter, thankfully now Catherine would not read anything into a visit from her cousin.

"Are you sure, Mary?" Lola questioned her Queen, peering around Mary to see her letter. Calmly Mary folded the letter, and placing it in her small bag she planned to carry around her wrist on their excursion to Sebastian's grave.

"Most assuredly. Now that Aylee's here, shall we leave?" The ladies nodded, heading toward the door. Mary remembered the other additional piece of paper that fallen in her lap. Wondering what it might contain, she whisked it from it's resting spot and placed it in her bag as well. "Today is a day for remembering, Ladies. Let us have happy thoughts of our friend."

Mary would, indeed, have happy thoughts. For he was alive, and safe.

* * *

Crawling in bed, Mary withdrew her small bag from under her pillow. She had stashed it their after they returned from visiting Sebastian's current resting place. As the candles flickered, she pulled the smaller note from the bag. Her heart was pounding in anticipation. Mary thought her chest might have grown wings to fly by the amount of fluttering in her heart.

She opened the note slowly. She knew the handwriting immediately, and her son kicked as if he saw his father's words through her eyes.

_My Most Beloved Cousin,_

_I am sorry I am not able to see you while I visit your gracious mother. I pray you and your most intimate company are well._

Mary laughed, happily caressing her most intimate company, who kicked in response. "We are most well now, I can assure you," she giggled.

_It has been too long since I have seen you, but I hope I can remedy that soon._

"I hope so too." Mary whispered.

_We have heard in Scotland of the passing of King Henry's oldest son. Let us pray for his soul's forgiveness of his duplicitous behavior. _

___Please know you are dearly loved and missed. _

_With Love and Devotion, Henry_

The 'Henry' looked strained, as if it was hard for Sebastian to conceal his identity. Mary did not care. He was alive, and that all that mattered.

She fell asleep clutching his letter, as his name fell quietly from her lips. For the first night in several weeks, Mary slept peacefully.


End file.
